


Surprising Sherlock

by I_O_U_a_Tardis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Boyfriends, Complete, Crimes & Criminals, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_O_U_a_Tardis/pseuds/I_O_U_a_Tardis
Summary: A Johnlock FanficThere is something between John and Sherlock, even if they won't accept it. But when a new member of Scotland Yard starts hanging out with John, Sherlock can't contain his jealousy.John is in the works of planning a surprise for Sherlock, but everything could be ruined. Not only by Sherlock's jealousy, but by the voice of a dead man asking Sherlock "Did you miss me?"AU in which Morarity died on the roof and Sherlock was able to walk down without his friends being shotDisclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this book. No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to BBC. With the exception of my original character Jake Rogers.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Surprising Sherlock

Authors Note

This story takes place in an AU in which "The Reichenbach Fall" (episode) took place except for the actual fall. In this story Moratirty does kill himself on the roof but before Sherlock can jump the snipers are found by his homeless network and killed, making it safe for Sherlock to walk off the rooftop, but he never told John (or anyone) the full story of what happend (Morarty targeting John, Lastrade and Mrs.Hudson).

### Chapter One

###  It was a normal night at 221B Baker St. John was sitting in his chair typing and drinking a cup of tea. Sherlock was laying on the couch with his fingers intertwined under his chin, his eyes closed. "John" said Sherlock disturbing the silence and making John jump a bit. "Yes Sherlock" "Will you stop that incisive typing I am trying to think!" John rolled his eye, "So am I" and he continued to type. Sherlock's eyes shot open "What are you even writing about?" John eyebrows furrowed together quite insulted by Sherlock's question. "A case." The right corner of Sherlock's mouth curved up a bit and he closed his eyes "You mean me." "Why do you say that?" "You're typing a lot." John felt his checks get a bit warm but didn't think into it, "No actually I'm writing about apart of the case that Anderson worked on." Sherlock's eyes shot open and he jolted up off the couch and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. John laughed, of course he wasn't writing about Anderson he just said that to get a reaction out of Sherlock and he was quite happy with the one he got. About a ten minutes later Sherlock came out of his room and started to put on his coat and scarf. Without turning around John asked where Sherlock was going. "Lastrade called, they need help with a case" John stood up and started to put on his coat, Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" John asked noticing the look he was getting from his friend. "Oh I just figured you wouldn't want to accompany me " "Why not?" John was quite confused. Sherlock open the door and started down the stairs, "Because" he yelled over his shoulder "I thought Anderson was your new favorite". John rolled his eyes and glared at his friends back well following him down the stairs and out the door. \--- The crime scene was on a second story flat in downtown London. As John and Sherlock walked into the flat, they saw a young women laying face down on the carpet with a knife sticking out of her back. Lestrade looked over at the two of them "Oh there you are! So obviously it's a murder but there was no signs of forced entry or struggle. When we got here the door was shut, and dead bolted. According to the landlady the victim lived alone and no matter what she always had her door locked. She's the one that called due to the smell." After Lestrade stopped taking John noticed the smell for the first time. It bothered him a bit that he had become so used to the smell of death that he didn't even notice it anymore. Sherlock looked around the room. He saw the victims key on the counter, one bed, several boxes and a mattress against the wall, and a very well dressed man Sherlock had never seen before. "Well, she clearly hadn't lived alone for long, I'm guessing that the victim and her flatmate probably had a falling out. Hence the boxes and mattress, the flatmate probably felt betrayed or hurt and wanted to leave a soon as possibly so they still have their keys. There is a knife missing from the knife set in the kitchen so it wasn't a planned crime. The flatmate probably came back for their things, got upset again over what ever squabble caused them to leave and stabbed the victim, they then left rather hastily but locked the door out of habit." Sherlock looked pleased at himself for outsmarting the police so quickly. "That was bloody amazing!" said the well dressed man standing opposite Sherlock. Sherlock turned to Lastrade "Oh yes I almost forgot, who is that?" The man came over to Sherlock and John with an outstretched hand "I'm Jake Rogers, I'm filling in for Donovan well she's on holiday." Sherlock faked a smile and walked past Jake. John took Jake's hand and introduced himself. "John Watson, pleased to me you." A huge smile appeared on Jake's face "Your John Watson, I love your blog." John blushed a bit, happy to have a fan. John turned to Lastrade "Can we keep him, he is a great deal more pleasant then Donavan". Lestrade, John and Jake all laughed. Sherlock eyed them and then walked out the door yelling for John over his shoulder. John waved goodbye to Lastrade and Jake before running out the door to catch up with the consulting detective. \--- The next day went by rather normally John went to work and Sherlock stayed in the flat experimenting. The day after they got another call asking for help on a case. Of course Sherlock solved the case the police found impossible, but with little help from John. He had spent most of his time on the side chatting with Jake about what they thought was relevant to the case. This irritated Sherlock quite a bit. He realized John just wanted a new friend, but why did he need any other friends when he had Sherlock. That night Sherlock sat in his chair and John in his as they watched telly. Well "watched" telly; John was on his phone texting and Sherlock was yelling at the screen because of the stupid plot of the show that was on. After his third rant, Sherlock looked over at John "Who are you talking to?". "What? Um I'm not talking to anyone." John said back. "John don't play dumb obviously you are texting someone!" "Oh well yes. I'm texting someone, not talking." John smirked,he found himself quite funny sometimes. Sherlock glared at John and then his face went emotionless. The two flatmates went back to there previous states of texting and yelling. A while later John let out a loud laugh and was grinning ear to ear. "Who are you texting?" asked Sherlock. There was no reply. So Sherlock asked again and John continued to ignore him. "For the love of...who are you texting?" Sherlock yelled a bit louder then he had meant too. John looked at Sherlock with his eyebrows raised, "You know I am allowed to have other friends, goodnight Sherlock". And with that the good doctor got off his chair and went up to his room. John wished that Sherlock had stopped asking him about his phone. It was getting rather awkward since John was texting several people about Sherlock! Sherlock's birthday was coming up the following week and since John figured Sherlock would forget something as"unnecessary" as what day he was born on John was planning a surprise party for him. It was undoubtly the hardest thing he had ever done, keeping a secret from the worlds best (and only) consulting detective. After John went upstairs, Sherlock turned off the television and picked up his violin. As he played he couldn't help but wonder why John was hiding things from him, especially something as unimportant as who he was texting. Who could he have been talking with that made him laugh so deeply, these thoughts spun around the detective's head as he filled the flat with music. \--- The next morning when John came down stairs to grab a quick bit to eat before he headed to work, Sherlock was perched in his chair flipping through the newspaper. "Hello" said John as he passed his friend. Sherlock nodded in acknowledge. John had a cup of coffee and some toast before heading towards the door and putting on his coat. Just before John was about to head out the door he heard Sherlock say his name, he spun around to look at him "Yes". "Would you like to meet for lunch today?" This wasn't an odd question since the two often ate together, or rather Sherlock talked while John ate. However, John was planning to shop for a present for Sherlock's birthday this afternoon. "Um sorry but I already have plans." "With who" Sherlock asked raising his eyebrows. John had to think of something quick so Sherlock wouldn't ask to join him. "I'm-a- having lunch with...Molly." John said. "Well I'll just tag along then" said Sherlock looking back down at his paper. "Um no you... you can't" John knew that this would upset Sherlock, he hated being left out and told what to do. Sherlock's gaze left his paper once again, his eyebrows raised and his lips frowning. "It's a-um a private lunch for... doctors" John stumbled out. "Molly isn't a doctor!" snapped Sherlock. "Well you can't come. I'm sorry" and with that John left the flat. \--- Sherlock sat in the flat trying to occupy himself but he couldn't get his mind off his earlier conversation with John. If John was truly having lunch with Molly why couldn't he come, Molly liked Sherlock. Something was definitely going on with John and Sherlock didn't like it one bit. Sherlock looked at his phone, 'John should be in the middle of his lunch right about now' he thought. So he picked up his phone and texted Molly. "Are you currently with John? -SH" "No sorry" Molly replied. "Don't you to have lunch plans? -SH" "Not that I know of." Sherlock put down his phone. Why in the world would John lie about having lunch plans? Did he not want Sherlock knowing who he was spending time with or did he just not want to spend time with Sherlock. He picked up his phone again, this time to text John. "John who are you eating with? -SH" No reply. "Molly said that you had no plans with her. -SH" No reply. "John answer your bloody phone. -SH" Still no reply. Sherlock was getting quite irritated with his friend. What if there was an emergency and John was to busy at lunch with who ever he was trying to hide from Sherlock. Then it hit him, what if John was at lunch with whom ever he was texting last night. This thought greatly upset the detective. "John come quickly. -SH" No reply. "Emergency at Baker St. -SH" No reply. "John NOW! -SH" Still no reply. Sherlock needed John to reply, this was getting to be very annoying. "John if you don't come home I will go into your room and steal your things. -SH" Sherlock chuckled to himself clearly this would get a reaction out of the good doctor. But still there was no reply. \--- 

### Chapter Two

###  That night when John returned to Baker Street after work he didn't see Sherlock anywhere in the flat. He assumed his friend had just gone somewhere and would be back shortly. John took his coat off and went upstairs to his room to get his laptop. When he opened his door he felt a wave of anger swoop over him, his room was an absolute mess and Sherlock was laying upside down on his bed throwing and catching a small rubber ball. "Bloody hell Sherlock what did you do?" John shouted. Sherlock kept throwing the rubber ball and kept his eyes focused on it, "How was your lunch with Molly?" "What?" John asked a bit confused and still very pissed at his flatmate. "Molly, you said you were having lunch with Molly, but I asked Molly and she said you had no plans with her" Sherlock said calmly. John suddenly realized why his room was in this state. "Sher...Sherlock" John said trying to reign in his temper. "You did this to my room because I told you a little white lie?" Sherlock rolled off the bed and walked up to John with the ball clenched in his fist "So you admit you lied to me. Why?" Sherlock glared at John waiting for an answer. "Why? Why! Sherlock I don't owe you any explanation after what you did to my bedroom!" John yelled. "I texted you several times you didn't answer, I said there was an emergency and you still didn't answer!" Sherlock yelled back. "What could possibly be more important then me!" "Oh yes because the whole universe revolves around Sherlock Holmes, well isn't that right?" John yelled "Maybe if you weren't such an arse all the bloody time I would have showed up for your emergency!" With that John left the doorway of his room and started down the stairs "Where are you going" Sherlock called after him. "Out!" John screamed. The detective took the small rubber ball he had been holding and chucked it at the back of John's head! The doctor stopped and turned back to Sherlock "Grow up!" before grabbing his coat and leaving the flat. \--- Sherlock sat in his chair shooting the wall. John's words echoed through his head 'Grow up'. What was John talking about Sherlock was a grown up! If anyone had to grow up it was John! He was the one who told the petty lie so he didn't have to eat with Sherlock. 'Why didn't he want to eat with me' the detective wondered. Had he done something wrong? Something to upset John? Still John shouldn't have lied to him. Maybe Sherlock hadn't done something wrong maybe John was trying to keep secret who he was having lunch with. Sherlock thought back to the night before when John had hidden who he was talking to. 'Yes' thought Sherlock, John was definitely trying to hide someone from him. But who? Why? Then the thought hit him, 'John must be seeing someone new, but why hid that? Did John not want his new girlfriend to meet him? That would be absurd, wouldn't it? Unless, was John ashamed of his friendship with me? ' Bang! Another bullet hit the wall above the couch. \--- John walked through the brisk December air. All he wanted to do was throw a birthday party for his friend and look what happened. John was still furious at Sherlock for destroying his room, but for some reason the fact that Sherlock got so upset simply because John didn't eat with him and didn't return a few messages, made John a bit giddy. \--- Sherlock and John didn't talk for a few days. They were both still very angry with each other. The first time they spoke after their fight was on New Year's Eve. They had been invited to Lestrade's flat for a party, Sherlock was ready before John and was sitting patiently in his chair. He was wearing black pants and a purple button down shirt. John came down wearing jeans and a green jumper. "You aren't seriously going to wear that are you?" Sherlock asked. The sound of Sherlock's voice startled John a bit. "Um ya I am, why?" John responded. He looked to see what his flatmate was wearing, a smile crept on to his face when we saw that Sherlock was in his purple shirt, he always looked so dashing in that shirt. Sherlock stood up and walked into his room yelling behind him "We are going to a party, you can't look like your mother dressed you". He walked back out and threw John a black button down. "Put this on" he said before sitting back in his chair. John didn't feel like getting into it with Sherlock so he took off his jumper and put on the button down to his dismay. Sherlock's eyes couldn't help but to wander to the good doctor's chiseled torso as he changed. They didn't speak again until the middle of the cab ride. "We will have to be civil and talk to each other at the party," John said braking the awkward silence. "Yes I know" said Sherlock. A few minutes later Sherlock spoke again "John? Why don't you want me to meet her?" This statement confused John quite a bit "Who, Sherlock?" he asked. "Your new girlfriend, the one you were texting and had lunch with". John had to stop himself from laughing, Sherlock thought he had a new girlfriend! John thought about what his flatmate had said for a moment, a new girlfriend would actually be the perfect excuse for him to sneak around and plan Sherlock's party. He knew he couldn't get caught in his lie until after the birthday party, no one would mention talking to John in fear of blowing the surprise. Donovan was coming back from her holiday in a few days so he wouldn't have to worry about Jake saying anything to Sherlock. Yes, a new girlfriend was a very good excuse. "Oh so you know about her!" John said trying to act surprised. "Well um, she wanted to keep our relationship hidden for awhile as not to a jinx it." John said very proud of the lie he was spinning. Most people couldn't lie to Sherlock, but John could because Sherlock trusted him so much. Thinking of how much Sherlock truly did trust John made him feel bad for lying to him, but how else do you throw a surprise party? "Well that's not logical" he heard Sherlock say. "Well it's what we want at the moment and I would appreciate if you not mention it to anyone at the party." This made Sherlock feel so much better. John wasn't ashamed of him, he wasn't telling anyone about this mysterious new girlfriend. "Is that why you didn't want to eat lunch with me?" Sherlock asked "Because you had a date?". "Uh, yes that is exactly it" John replayed. "Is that why you didn't answer my texts?" Sherlock inquired. "No Sherlock, I left my phone in the flat by mistake." They didn't talk for the test of the ride but the both felt better. \--- They arrived at Lestrade's flat a little past 9:30. Almost everyone else was there by that time. They walked around and chatted, John convinced Sherlock to hold a glass of whiskey even if he wasn't going to drink it. Sherlock still didn't quite understand but John said it would make him seem like he was having a nice time. John got peckish and dragged Sherlock over to the snack table. As he piled his plate with crisps, Jake walked over to them. John saw him out of the corner of his eye. 'Fuck!' he thought 'Jake better not mention running into me at the store or my fake girlfriend lie will shatter'. "Hello John! Hello Sherlock!" Jake greeted presently. "Hello Jake" John replied and Sherlock nodded his head in acknowledgment. They began to talk about cases that Sherlock had solved and how Jake wished he could continue to work with both of them. Finally the conversation was finished and Jake turned to walk away. John breathed a sigh of relief, right before Jake turned around to say one last thing. "Oh by the way John I'm so sorry about keeping you past your lunch break on Tuesday. I hope you didn't get in to much trouble because of me". 'I will now', John thought. Jake turned and walked away for good this time. John turned to look at Sherlock. He looked confused, bit angry, and almost absentmindedly he took the drink John had made him hold a chugged the whole thing! "A word please" was all Sherlock said before he grabbed John's sleeve and dragged him outside the flat and around the corner. When Sherlock thought they were far enough away he pushed John against a wall. Sherlock had never felt quite like this before. His heart was beating fast and his face was hot, he felt slightly angry but it wasn't anger he was feeling. "Your dating Jake?!" Sherlock exclaimed. John didn't not see that coming. "How are you dating Jake?" Sherlock burst "You barley even know him!". John just stood there in shock not sure what to say. Of course he wasn't dating Jake! Why did his friend's mind immediately go there?! Sherlock started again "Aren't you the one always tell people that your straight?" "I am straight!" John exclaimed. Sherlock laughed all though he didn't find any of this funny. "Obviously your not if your dating Jake!" shouted the detective. "I see why your waiting to tell people!" "Sherlock, I am not seeing Jake! Well, yes I did see him on Tuesday, but I did not have lunch with him!" "Then how did he keep you past your lunch break?" Sherlock questioned. "We ran into each other, we started talking." "So Jake meet your new girlfriend? If I asked him, thats what he would tell me?" "Don't ask Jake!" John shouted quickly, afraid that the whole surprise party would be blown. He sighed, "There was no one else with me, it was just Jake and I." Sherlock paced a bit in front of John, "So you were out with Jake?" 'Why is he acting like this' John thought, before replying "I was out, and Jake happened to be there." With that Sherlock turned and left. As he walked back to the party Sherlock tried to put a name to what he was feeling. He just wanted to explode! All the times people accused them of being a couple John got so upset. Sherlock just assumed it was because he was straight, but no! Was the thought of dating Sherlock really that repulsive to John. Sherlock got back to the party and immediately headed towards the boozes. He wasn't usually a drinker but he want to get rid of this nagging emotion he was feeling towards John and Jake. \--- John stood against the wall for a bit longer after Sherlock had left, trying to process what had just happened. 'Why is he reacting like this?' John thought. 'Why does he think I'm dating Jake' Of course John knew why Sherlock thought this...because he lied and said he was on a lunch date the other afternoon, but that still didn't explain his friends outburst. He decided that he would talk to Sherlock after the party, in the privacy of there own flat. John returned to the party, and to his horror saw what seemed like a drunk Sherlock in the corner, talking to Jake Rogers. As he got closer to them, it almost sounded as if Jake was flirting with Sherlock! Fuck, is Jake gay? That is just going to make Sherlock buy in more to his theory! "Hey Jake, can you give Sherlock and I a minute?" John asked as he reached the two. "No problem Johnny Boy! I'll see you guys later." "Johnny Boy? That is a dumb pet name." Sherlock laughed. "It's not a pet name, Jake has just been drinking. By the looks of it so have you! How many of those...what even is that...never mind. How much have you had to drink in the twenty minutes I was gone?" "Good question! I am not actually sure what this is, one of Lestrade's friends brought it. I think I've had four, maybe five." Sherlock stated. "For the love of God, Sherlock this isn't a college frat party!" "Well you seem to like Jake and he is fresh out of uni, so I figured I would act like I am as well." John was so taken aback by Sherlock's comment, he didn't even try to stop the detective as went to mingle with the party guests. Sherlock had begun walking around telling people off the wall facts and giving slurred deductions. People actually found this to be quite entertaining and even Sherlock was laughing at himself. John decided he would just let the detective be, after all this was better then being arguing. Besides he needed to talk to Jake. Sherlock walked over to Lestrade, "Hello Gavin! What a great fiesta this is!" "Thanks Sherlock but it's Gregg" the DI said to the curly hair covered head on his shoulder. "Gregg! Ok Ok I will put that in my mind palace!" "Ok great Sherlock but would you mind getting off me" "Of course not Grrr-eg you smell funny anyway". With that Sherlock was on to the next party guest and drinking more. John was over talking to Jake, and to his relief the young want-to-be detective hadn't said anything more to Sherlock about seeing John in the store. However the fact that they were sitting closely to each other on the sofa and talking didn't escape the notice of Sherlock Holmes. About ten minutes before midnight Sherlock got up on to Lastrade's sofa and started hitting a knife against a glass. "Excuse me, I have a toast to ring in the New Year" shouted the detective. "First lets all thank Gary for the great party and um let's see a Anderson you are an idoit!" From the kitchen you could here Lastrade laughing at Anderson "He may not know my name but even when he is drunk he still hates you!" Sherlock continued taking for a few minutes "And to end my speech for a great New Year let's see a where is that Jake fellow? Bring him up." John who had been standing in the middle of the crowd gulped 'This is bloody great Sherlock thinks were dating and know he is gonna announce it'. Jake walked up to the consulting detective. "Ah Jake there you are!" Sherlock exclaimed and in one swift movement he jumped off the couch walked over to Jake and punched him square in the face. 'Bloody hell!' John started to make his way to Sherlock and Jake. There were gasp and laughter mixed throughout the crowd. By the time John got to the front of the room Sherlock was already getting into a cab outside. 

### Chapter Three

###  John got back to the flat about 30 minutes after Sherlock, he ended up having to set Jake's nose back in place. John couldn't say he was surprised with Sherlock's actions, well at least not his actions before he left. However John was rather confused about Sherlock's behavior towards him, why on Earth was he so upset about the possibility that John was dating Jake. Even though John was infuriated with Sherlock apart of him felt special that his flatmate had gotten so jealous. When John walked into 221B Sherlock was perched in his chair, "Took you long enough. What? Did you need to stay so that you could kiss Jake at the stroke of midnight?" John glared and walked over to Sherlock "Is that why you punched him? Because you have this idiotic theory that we are together?" Sherlock glared at John "He's not good enough for you." "So you broke his nose?!" A smile creeped up on Sherlock's face "Did I? Well good! He deserves a lot worse." "Why because he might have showed interest in me? This whole thing is absurd! There has to be something else going on!" Sherlock hopped off his chair and strolled past John into his bedroom. John followed him "Seriously, what has he ever done to you Sherlock?" Sherlock spun around in his doorway with a look of shock on his face. "You know what he did!" "No. No, Sherlock honestly I have no idea." Sherlock marched straight over to John so that there noses were practically touching. Sherlock spoke softly "He stole you." John felt his stomach do a flip "Stole me?" he asked just as quietly. Sherlock's voice rose again and he started walking back to his room "Yes John he stole you! Your my doctor! Your my blogger! Your my crime solving partner! Your my flatmate and your my best friend!". John followed Sherlock inside of his room. The consulting detective continued "I'm mean am I really that repulsive to you? When people ask if we are a couple are you really so repulsed you lie and say your straight! And I mean seriously Jake! If you should be dating anyone it should be me! If you are going to love someone it should be me!" John froze, had he heard that right? Did Sherlock Holmes just say he wanted to date him? Did he say that he should love him? John stood paralyzed as he tried to figure out what had just happened, what his friend had just said. After all he was drunk he could just be rambling and not really feel that way. By the time John got his head (semi) right Sherlock was plopped on his bed face first. "Um Sherlock" John called shyly. "Sherlock?" John walked over to look at his flatmate...Sherlock was passed out asleep. John walked up to his room and got into bed, but he hardly slept a wink. \--- The next morning John was very reluctant to go downstairs. He wasn't sure how he felt about what Sherlock had said, sure the thought had crossed John's mind once or twice but he had never thought about it in much detail. Besides he didn't even know if Sherlock was just a rambling drunk or expressing his true feelings. John went down stairs and saw Sherlock walking into the bathroom still in his clothes from last night, even though John only saw Sherlock for a few seconds he noticed something he hadn't seen the night before. He stared at his flatmate who's shirt was tightly fitted and exposed his chest, the purple shirt complemented Sherlock in every way. A blush crept up the back of John's neck 'Damn he looks sexy in that shirt...Wait, what?" John didn't like what he was feeling so he was more than happy when Sherlock entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. John turned and sat in his chair, picking up the newspaper. He heard the shower turn on and felt his entire body become warm and his heart start to race. 'What the bloody hell?!' Was Sherlock showing the slightest bit of interest in him really enough to throw off his whole being! John just sat in his chair trying to read his newspaper but he found the only thing he could think about was the fact that Sherlock was in the shower. He decided to go back up to his room hoping to clear his mind. He sat at his desk and browsed the internet, finding nothing particularly interesting, just blogs about party's from last night and news about the first baby of the New Year. He hadn't even realized the had shower turned off or that there were steps coming up the stairs when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" John yelled as his friend was already walking through the door. Sherlock came in wearing his housecoat and a pair of pajama pants, his hair and chest still partially wet. He plopped down onto John's bed laying out and stretching his legs. John turned around to see Sherlock, 'Are you bloody serious!?!' he could feel the blush creeping back up his neck, as water droplets ran down Sherlock's chest. "John, what happened last night?" Sherlock asked. This threw the doctor for a loop, "How much do you remember?" "Well" said Sherlock "The last thing I remember was the cab ride over to the party and you refusing to tell me your girlfriend's name." John breathed a sigh of relief, he was incredibly happy that was all his friend remembered, but at the same time a tad disappointed. Sherlock must have heard John's sigh "Why are you relived? What happened? " The question was followed by silence, John wasn't sure how we wanted to answer that. "John! What happened? For starters who did I punch?" "How did you know you punched someone?" 'Great maybe he does remember and is testing me' John thought. "There was an angry message on my phone from Lestrade yelling at me for punching him, but he never said who the him was." John's muscles tightened and face frowned he knew Sherlock would want to know why he punched Jake once he told him. Sherlock saw how John reacted to his question an jumped to the wrong conclusion. Sherlock leaped off the bed and went over to John in one long stride. He grabbed John's face and started to examine it. "John I'm so sorry! Please you have to forgive me, why on Earth would I punch you?" John answered quickly hoping the answer would make Sherlock back away before he realized how fast John's heart was racing. "You didn't hit me Sherlock!" Sherlock's face softened and he calmed down but still didn't remove his hands from John's face. "You hit Jake." "Oh!" Sherlock exclaimed, "That makes much more sense, I never really liked him and I can't think of a signal thing you could do that would make me want to hurt you." Sherlock pulled back and plopped back onto John's bed. "Anything else exciting happen?" John thought about this 'Yes! You got insanely jealous and then confessed your crush on me!' "No" John replied "Nothing else". John turned back to his computer assuming the detective would leave but instead he just remained on John's bed with his housecoat blown out and his chest showing completely. They remained in silence like this for a good half hour until..."Bored!" John didn't turn around because he knew how Sherlock was laying. "What do you want me to do about it?" he was surprised that Sherlock didn't have a pounding headache and actually wanted to do something. "Not sure, but let's go somewhere I think the flat is giving me a headache" John laughed and walked down stairs, the detective in step. Sherlock hailed a cab and the two climbed in. "Scotland Yard please." Sherlock said to the cabbie. "What? Why are we going there, we haven't got a case." Sherlock ignored John and the cab started to move. John often thought of "A Study in Pink" during cab rides, has wasn't sure if he would ever be able to ride in a cab again without getting nervous. "Do you think Jake will still be there?" Sherlock asked breaking the silence. "Why do you care, it's not like your going to apologize." John said secretly hoping he would not even have a chance to. Sherlock looked offended by John's remark but only for a second, before realizing it was true. "I want to ask him what he did to aggravate me, I wouldn't just punch someone because I dislike them". John laughed but then realized the detective had a point after all, he had never punched Anderson. "How is Jake supposed to know why you punched him?" John knew Jake hadn't a clue, since there was no truth behind Sherlock's reason. "I'll just ask him about everything we talked about at the party." Before Sherlock was even done with the sentence John was in panic. He had to think of a good excuse and fast, if Jake told Sherlock that he was with me on Tuesday afternoon, Sherlock might have another meltdown or the surprise party will be ruined. John was racing to find something to tell Sherlock, when the detective's phone rang. "Hello" Sherlock said. "What do you want Mycroft?" "Excuse me?" Even though John could only here on part of the conversation, he had an idea what Mycroft was calling about after noticing he had left his phone in the flat...again. "No!" Sherlock snapped, he scowled and handed the phone to John. "Hello?" "Hello John." Mycroft's voice boomed across the taxi. "Um, just so you know Sherlock put you on speaker." "Fine we will talk later, I will have a car pick you up since you conveniently forgot last week". Mycroft hung the phone up. Sherlock shot John a look, "Why did you have plans with Mycroft?" 'He is giving me help planning your party' John thought "Just chatting." "Since when do you chat with my brother" Sherlock's face was confused but his eyes were mad. Before John could answer the cab stopped in front of Scotland Yard. John got out of the car as fast as he could, he didn't feel like getting yelled at by Sherlock for talking to Mycroft or having his motives questioned. For once John left Sherlock behind to pay for the cab. He also wanted to see Jake before the consulting detective and warn him not to say anything. Sherlock groaned and mumbled as he got out of the taxi and had to pay the driver. 'Why in the bloody hell has John been talking Mycroft?!? I cannot stand my brother! John is my friend, my ONLY friend and now here he goes prancing off with Mycroft. I didnt even think John got along with him.' He headed in to Scotland Yard, in presuit of John, needing answers as to why he was asscocaiting with Mycroft and looking for reasons for the punch he threw at the party. 'Why has he been so screative lately? First with his stupid new girlfriend and now his new best friend! I wouldnt be suprised if John ended up living with one of them!' Sherlock stopped dead in his track, a mixture of anger, and sadness. Would John really leave him, was that a real possiblility? Sherlock couldn't even imagine a world in which John didnt live at Baker Street. 'He is already the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep (if I sleep), if I did not see him in between I would never have another non-John related thought every again.' Sherlock headed to Donovan's office (since Jake was her temporary replacement it was logical that where he would be). But as he was about to go in he noticed someone else was in the room, it was John. "Listen Sherlock will be up here soon and if you want to avoid being hit again do not mention seeing me over lunch last Tuesday." John warned. "I don't understand why that upset him, he has to know he can't control your life." Jake said putting his hand on John's shoulder. "Listen" John said "Sherlock is an ass, dont take it personally thats just who he is." "He is an agraent, narcissistic, know it all who thinks he is better then everyone else!" John didn't respond for a few seconds. The consulting dectective stood outside the door furious and hurt. Why John wasn't defending him? Did he agree with Jake? Had John really been with Jake when he told Sherlock he was with his girlfriend? John finally spoke up "Yes your extremly right." That was it, Sherlock spun around and headed toward the exit of Scotland yard before he heard the rest of what John said. "But he is a good, well, semi-good person and he is my friend. I would apprecaite it if you didn't talk about him like that!' "John I'm your friend too and he punched me for no reason!" "Yes Jake we are friends, but Sherlock Holmes is my best friend he pulled me out of a dark time and he was their for me when no one else was, he is the most loyal, genuine and extrodinary man I have ever had the plessure to meet. He might be a pain in the arse but he is my pain in the arse and if you have a problem with him then you have a problem with me!" And with that he stormed out of the room. Sherlock walked down the street, his thoughts consumed by fury and pain, he almost didn't hear the high pitched, sinester voice from behind him. "Sherrr-lock did you miss me?" 

### Chapter Four

###  John had gone back to the apartment, after he gave up looking for Sherlock. He had searched around Scotland Yard for sometime trying to find him but instead bumped into Greg Lestrade. "Oh hello John, wait where is Sherlock?" Lestrade asked suddenly seeming nervous about his surroundings. "Um actually I don't know, I was looking for him." "As in you lost him in here or as in he is roaming the streets of London and you just happened to stop and look here?" John chuckled "Dont worry, he isn't out terrorizing civilians." "Nope just my friends" Lestreade laughed. "Why are you guys here anyway, I would think Sherlock was still pretty hungover from last night?" "Actually he wanted to talk to Jake and-" Lestrade cut John off with disbelief stuck across his face "Dont tell me he is planning to apologize, I'm gonna have to film this". John laughed again "No, he wanted to know what Jake did to anger him." "He was smashed isn't that reason enough?" "Apparently not for Sherlock." "Well come on I will help you find him". John and Lestrade looked for Sherlock until someone told them they had seen him leave rather angry. "Great so a pissed off, hungover Sherlock is walking around by himself." Lestrade sighed "I thought you said he wasn't terrorizing the civilians." "Oh come on Greg, Sherlock is an adult, well technically he is an adult. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like he is a giant golden dragon" John tried. "No" Lestrade said "He's worse". Lestrade decided to send Jake and John out to look for Sherlock, that way if they found Sherlock and he found out why he was upset and get upset all over again, the detective inspector didn't have to fill out any paperwork, as he would if Sherlock decked Jake at the yard. It was rather awkward between John and Jake for the first few minutes, due to there last conversation. John was the first to brake the silence "I'm sorry I flipped out on you earlier, you have every right to hate Sherlock, most people do anyway." "Im sorry I said thatI hated him in front of his best friend, clearly not the better attack strategy." Jake said with a grin. A little while later Jake said "Ya know I still have Sherlock's present you left with me" "Oh ya I forgot about the rubix cube we picked out for him" John smiled. "You can keep it, I actually have another present lined up for him". "Oh really what is it" "I'm not telling, I'm not even sure if its the right kind, I still have to check with his brother". "Right kind of what?" Jake tried to guess "Right kind of candybar? Kind of toppings on pizza? Microwave brands?" "Wow Jake you are a terrible guesser!" "Sorry I'm just hungry." "For candybars and microwaves?" John joked "Come on, there is a great place a block or so away, we can keep searching for Sherlock after we eat." \--- Jake and John had a great time eating together, they were laughing practically the whole time. When Jake finished his food he got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back John held his mobile to him "Your phone rang, it said Richard was calling you." "Oh thanks" said Jake "He is one of my university pals." "Oh did we major in criminal justice too?" John asked and Jake stared bursting out laughing. "No he was defenitly not a criminal justice major. No, he was an IT guy. I should probably call him back, hold on a second." Jake walked to the back of the restaurant and called back his friend. It was a. fairly brief conversation before he came back to the table. "Ready to go?" "All set." They walked out of the restaurant and John sighed, looking at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. We should call it quits on the search. Sherlock is probably back at the flat by now." "Ok," Jake smiled. "We should do this again sometime, I had a lot of fun with you." "So did I! I'd love to hang out agai-" John was cut off and cut off guard as Jake's mouth hit his, in a smooth kiss. After a few seconds John recovered from the shock and pushed Jake back. "You have the wrong idea here Jake. I'm... I'm just interested in being friends." the good doctor said, his eyes wide. "Bullocks, John. I am so sorry, I completely misread the situation." "I'll say." John muttered. "I'll see you later." "Ya bye." \--- John sat in his flat on his laptop, waiting for Sherlock who still wasnt back, even though it was approaching midnight. 'If he was going to be gone this long he could have at least told me where he was going and asked me if I wanted to come as well.' John picked up his phone and sent Sherlock a text he had already sent twice. Where are you? John waited another ten minutes with out a reply before sending his next text. Sherlock where are you? Why arn't you answering? Another ten minutes past and still no reply, John was having trouble not thinking about Sherlock, his where-abouts and his inability to answer his phone. Sherlock Holmes! Answer you phone I'm getting worried! Every 5 minutes, John sent another text. SHERLOCK! This is not amusing. Well your not home so I'm bored. I think I will clean the kitchen. Get rid of all those pesky body parts. And experiments. In the kitchen. That im going to clean, because you won't answer me. Sherlock just answer your phone and I will leave you and your experiments alone. Just let me know your ok. I'm worried please answer. Sherlock please answer me. SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES! ANSWER YOU DAMN PHONE! John sat there staring at his phone, by now it was 12:50 am. No reply from Sherlock, not a single letter. John was angry and afraid and worried. Sure it was like Sherlock to run off and not tell anyone where he was going, but at least he usually answered his phone, with a simple "Im fine do not wait up -SH". John decided to try a diffrent tatic. Sherlock come at once I think we are being robbed. No reply Sherlock, there are two men in here, please come back. Help! Come at once! Mrs.Hudson just screamed I'm going to help. This may be goodbye. Still no reply. ARE YOU SERIOUS? I COULD HAVE BEEN TELLING THE TRUTH! I COULD HAVE BEEN DYING AND YOU WOULD NOT CARE! YOU STILL WOULD NOT HAVE RESPONDED! Fine Sherlock. Come home whenever. I don't care, I'm going to bed. Of course John didn't go to bed, he just sat there trying to entertain himself with crap telly. Around 2:40 in the morning his phone buzzed with a message. John, my apoloigizes for not answering you. I am fine. I am on my way home right now. Please be waiting with the first aid kit. -SH Also I would care very much if you were dying. -SH But if you messed with any of my experiments you will be dying at my hand. -SH John jolted out of his tired daze. Finally a response, Sherlock was gonna get a peice of his mind for ignoring him, but then he read the first text and his heart dropped. The second text made his heart swell, even though he wasn't sure why. The last text reminded his heart exactly who it was he cared so much about, even if it was only his heart that currently knew. ~Hours Before~ POV of Sherlock "Sherrr-loock." That voice was un-mistakable, I almost missed it because my head was spinning with John . "Did you miss me?" I spun around, no one. I checked every roof top, every ally, everything I could see, no one. I kept walking cautiously observing everything I walked by. A few minutes passed and then, "I missed you Sherlock". The same voice, the horrible voice, the voice that almost took everything I had. "Sher-lock you lied to me, you lied to everyone". "Where are you!" I shouted. "Sherrr-lock you should not have made me mad, you should of jumped!". "Where are you?" I screamed again. "Cause they are alllll gonna die anyway" said the voice that I watched kill itself, the voice that's blood had splattered on me. "Sherlock I'm SO disappointed in you". "Disappointed in me" I yelled "I won!". Then suddenly it was in my ear "You didn't win, were still playing." I turned and as hard as I could (in my hungover state) I punched Jim Moriarty in the nose. His mouth gaped open as he stumbled back. "Not really the warm welcome back I was expecting" he laughed quietly. "How are you alive?" My blood was pumping rapidly, eyes budging, adrenaline secreting, lungs breathless, my body was betraying me. He answered my question with a question of his own "Why are you alive?". He started to walk towards me the last thing I heard before everything went black was Moriarty saying "I'll get you back for that punch Sherlock." When I woke up I was in a dark room and my head was bleeding, the only other thing in the room was a tv with static coming across. How the hell did he drug me? He must of had other people with him, somewhere. Suddenly the TV blinked on to show John and I on New Years's Eve, I was dragging him down an alley by his wrist. I jacked him up against the wall the only audible words was myself yelling at John, "Your dating Jake?!" "Don't as Jake! There was no one else there, just Jake and I." The TV went static again. Over a speaker came Moriarty's voice, "Guess it wasn't a girlfriend he was hiding from you". The next image on the screen was me punching Jake. The TV flipped to a video of our flat I was perched in my chair and John had just walked in it seemed to be the same night as the previous clips. "Did you need to stay so that you could kiss Jake at the stroke of midnight?" "Is that why you punched him? "He's not good enough for you". The audio cut out I saw myself walk over to John and then say something before, "John, he stole you, your my doctor! Your my blogger". It looked like the rant went on but once more the audio cut out. The next thing I heard was, "I mean am I really that repulsive to you? When people ask if we are a couple, are you really so repulsed you lie and say your straight? And I mean seriously Jake! If you should be dating anyone it should be me! If you are going to love someone, it should be me!" My heart stopped I had said that to John. I had said that to John! Then I watched on the screen as John just stood there gaping. No wonder we thought I was so terrible. But why hadn't he said anything. He probably just didn't want to reject me again, he wanted to be nice. The next image on the screen was John and Jake sitting at a restaurant eating and laughing. The TV cut to them outside of the same restaurant...kissing. So they really were dating. I could feel my heart slowly and painfully breaking into tiny pieces. Sentiment is such a waste, so pathetic. The tv clicked off, and over the loud speaker, "Aw Sherlock looves John, but John doesn't love Sherlock. If I heard today's conversation between John and his boyfriend Jake, John actually hates you!" The last part of that sentence stung unbearably. "Sherlock as much as I love watching your heart break, I have something much bigger in mind." Morartiy's voice clicked out. A light came on behind me, a women came in with a syringe. "What is that?" "Don't worry Mr.Holmes, its top line." She injected me with whatever was in the syringe. As I felt it enter my blood and felt the high rush over me, I knew all to well what it was. After about 20 minutes of a bliss I had tried so hard to forget two giants of men walked into the room. Before I could say anything they started beating the living daylight out of me, I blacked out. I woke up exactly where I had seen Moriarty, bloodied, battered, and no longer high. I looked down at my phone, he had had me for hours. I had several messages from John. Maybe he didn't hate me, but he did have a boyfriend and he did know my feelings for him. End Of Sherlock POV 

### Chapter Five

###  Sherlock walked home slowly, partially because he was having trouble walking (he suspected he had three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a few broken fingers, along with several bumps, bruises, and bleeding wounds) and partially because he didn't know what to tell John. 'Should I tell him about Moriarty?. Should I tell him I know about him and Jake? Should I tell him I know he knows how I feel? These were the thoughts that raced through Sherlock's mind. Back at the flat John had gotten out all of his medical supplies (he knew how bad Sherlock could be when he said he was fine), he had out a clean change of clothes for Sherlock and tea on the stove. He didn't care that it was 3 o'clock in the morning, he only cared that Sherlock was safe. He heard the door open downstairs. Since he didn't here bounding up the stairs and the door swing open he went to see if it was indeed the consulting detective. It was indeed but he appeared to be having immense trouble getting up the stairs. John took one look at Sherlock and ran down towards him. "Oh my God Sherlock! How on earth does this fall into the 'fine' category" Sherlock smiled as John helped him to his feet . "I am fine, I'm just have a little trouble standing and breathing". "Sherlock I am taking you to the hospital you look awful!" "Well thanks you don look to hot yourself. I do not need to go to the hospital." "Sherlock we are not arguing about this!" "John hate to tell you but we already are arguing about it and your a doctor what do I need a hospital for?" "Fine just let me go get something to help you walk up to the flat". A minute later John came down the stairs and injected Sherlock with a shot. " "Thank you John." "Give it a few minutes to kick in." "What was it?" Sherlock asked already feeling groggy. "Midazolam, its a sedative so I can get you to Bart's." John went out and called a taxi then came back inside to grab Sherlock and get put him in the car. Once in the cab John turned to Sherlock, "Are you feeling better that should be helping with the pain." "I am feeling a bit better, but very dizzy." "Put your head down on my shoulder, try to sleep." "I'll just lay back, its fine." Even with the meds in him Sherlock could still remember the events of the night and didn't want to put his head on John's shoulder. Though shortly after he fell asleep, that's exactly where his head ended up. John wrapped his arm around the sleeping detective so that he could be more comfortable. John had already called the hospital and when their cab pulled in a team of medics were waiting to take Sherlock. John sat in the waiting room well his friend was being examined and fixed up. 'Why would someone want to hurt Sherlock this badly? I will kill whoever did this! I hope he is ok" were the only thoughts spinning in John's head. \--- "Where am I? Oh yes the hospital." "Where is John?! Oh he is sleeping in the chair next to my bed.' "Why do I have a bed? I wasn't too injured.' Sherlock layed in his bed and examined his injuries, nothing major, everything should heal up within a few weeks. He glanced around the room, it was fairly standard, just a bed , tv, chair and a bouquet of flowers with a card that said 'I suppose I should say get well soon, but really Sherlock you are an idiot. -Mycroft Holmes.' Sherlock was glad that John was asleep, he hadn't really had time to process everything he had seen earlier in the night. He sat in his bed and contemplated rather or not he should confront John about it. Obviously John was gay considering he had a boyfriend, but why keep it from Sherlock? Of course the thought of John being in a relationship with Jake infuriated him, and made his heart hurt but how was John to know that? Especially from the beginning. Maybe John just wasn't quite ready to come out, after all he was always saying he was straight. Sherlock hated Jake more then ever now. 'What does John see in him that he doesn't see in me? Maybe its because he is younger?' These thoughts filled through Sherlock's head until it became too painful. He turned up his morphine drip, and drifted back to sleep. When Sherlock woke up again, John's chair was closer to the bed and his head was resting next to Sherlock's arm. 'He must have waken up and moved closer,' thought the detective, who the glanced at his drip, 'and lowered my morphine.' "John", Sherlock whispered, "John". John groaned and moved his head on top of Sherlock's arm, still asleep. "John!" Sherlock said again, louder then he had meant to. John blinked his eyes open "What, Sherlock? Oh sorry I bet you want your arm back", the doctor blushed and sat up. "No, you where fine, I was actually wondering why you turned down my morphine drip," Sherlock said accusingly. "Oh it was to high and um your a drug addict, the last thing we need is for you to get hooked on morphine." Your the only thing I'm addicted to John. "So what time is it" Sherlock asked. "Its about one in the afternoon, but thats not important. Sherlock, who did this to you" John's eyes were filled with worry and anger as he asked the question. Sherlock groaned, there were more important things to discuss then his injuries and how he got them. "Not important right now, when were you going to tell me that your new girlfriend is Jake?" John's mouth dropped and he stared blinking at Sherlock, flabbergasted and confused. "Sherlock, how is it not important who did this to you?" "Don't change the topic John, I will answer your question after you answer mine". John just blinked again "I have no idea what your talking about, Jake and I are purely platonic." "John I'm not entirely sure you know what the word platonic means, but it does not apply to a person who you have kissed." "What....how on Earth do you even know about that?" "Answer my question John, when where you going to tell me?" "I wasnt going to" John answered slowly. After all it was true, he was never going to tell Sherlock, because there was nothing to tell. "Oh" Sherlock reached over to his morphine drip to turn it up, when John grabbed his hand. "Sherlock no more morphine, I answered your question now you answer mine". "John your holding my hand, I dont think Jake would particularly like this". John moved Sherlock's hand down onto the bed, away from the drip, but didn't let go. "Jake is not an important part of my life. You are, which is why you need to tell me who did this to you." "Another question, yesterday you where in Jake's office, before you dinner date. You two were slandering me, do you really dislike me that much that you would agree with the horrible things he said?" Sherlock pulled his hand out from under John's. "Sherlock first of all you had absolutely no right to eavesdrop on me, and secondly if you had bothered to stay and listen to the whole conversation you would know that Jake was slandering you and I told him to knock it off and defended you! Do you honestly think that I don't like you? For God sake I have been sitting in a hospital room for ten hours! Sherlock you are my best friend, I would do anything for you, hell I killed a man in order to protect you right after I met you! How dare you think that I don't deeply care for you and our friendship!" John's emotions and voice had grown throughout hi s little speech. Managing to catch the attention of a few nurses, who seemed rather interested on the drama unfolding in the room. "I'm....your.....best friend?" Sherlock looked shocked. "Well of course your my best friend you idiot, now I am only going to ask one more time, who did this to you?" A smile crept on to Sherlock's face "You're my best friend too John". "Sherlock Holmes! Who did this to you?" "Jim Morarity." The army doctor's eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth hung open, "What did you say?" "Moriarty, apparently he is not dead, and is rather mad that I'm not either" John sprung from his chair and sprinted to the nurse's station. "I need a guard outside of that door now! You need to do a full workup on that patient's head and run a tox screen. Call Scotland yard ask for Greg Lastrade, tell him to get here immediately!" "Sherlock are you positive? You could have been hallucinating, were you drugged?" Lastrade sat at the end of Sherlock's hospital bed as he watched an annoyed Sherlock answer this question for the 5th time. "Yes, I'm 100% sure. I had a conversation with him and then got knocked out, there was no way all of that was a hallucination." Sherlock went on to recount his conversation with Moriarty, and John slipped out of the room. He couldn't stand to think of that awful man being alive and being able to hurt Sherlock again. Before Lestrade had gotten to the hospital, Sherlock had told his 'best friend' some of what had happened. The thought of anyone beating Sherlock made John feel queasy, full of anger, and heartbroken. Even seeing Sherlock cleaned up and in the hospital made John's heart hurt. 'How the hell could this be happening Sherlock saw Morarity blow his brains out.' John paced back and forth thinking about the insane circumstances that were currently his life. Lestrade walked out to speak to John, "He's certain it was him, but we should wait for the results of tests you ordered just to be sure." "I'll talk to his attending to push his cat-scan results, but Sherlock didn't consent to a tax screen. Legally they can't do it without his permission". "Doesn't that strike you as odd though?" Lestrade asked. "I mean, if Sherlock was clean why wouldn't he consent to the test? What if he is using it again and this was part of some trip?" "No, I know Sherlock. He is stubborn but he would have talked to me if he thought he might relapse. I believe him, that somehow Jim Morarity is alive." "I need that too screen, if I'm ever going to convince anyone else at the yard of that." John headed back in to talk to Sherlock and try to get his consent for the test. "Before you ask, I'm not imagining this, I am not mental." Sherlock blurted out as John walked into the room. "I dont think your mental, but Sherlock, we all saw the body. It's hard to accept that this psychopath came back from the grave. If you consented to the tox screen, it would be a lot easier to believe you." John trailed off and looked down. Sherlock looked furious "I AM CLEAN!" "Sherlock, I believe you, I really do. But given your past...no one else is going to without a drug test." "John, I have no way of knowing what happened to me when I was unconscious. No matter what this test says it won't mean anything. Who knows what he may have put in my system after his goons beat me up?" "Isn't it better to know one way or the other?" "No." John stood up and walked over to the window, looking out onto the streets of London. The conversation he had previously had with Lestrade replaying in his brain. "You won't consent to this test because you already know what its going to say when it comes back. Don't you?" John said, his back to Sherlock. "John-" He was cut off before he could get anything else out. "If you were clean-" "I am clean!" "IF you were clean, you would have no issue with a tax screen! The only reason you could possibly have for refusing one is that you know it will show that you are using!" "John, you have to believe me when I tell you-" "Stop Sherlock. I learned a long time ago not to believe an addict. I'm calling your brother, he will get the tox screen with or without your consent." Just like that, Sherlock was alone in his small hospital room. 

### Chapter Six

###  Sherlock POV I sat back in my hospital bed, no one was going to believe me. They might not even believe that Morarity is back, they will think it was a drug induced hallucination. What am I going to do? Maybe that women screwed up, maybe she injected my dominant arm...no, she wouldn't have made that mistake. What can I do to prove to them that it wasn't my choice? How can I make John believe me? Bloody hell, what is he doing here? Jake had just walked into my hospital room. "Hey Sherlock! How are you doing? Look, I know we don't get along well but maybe we could start over. We are both friends with John and you look a lot worse than I did when you hit me, so I'd say we're even," he laughed. "Fine" I said. "Really? Awesome! I know you smoke, and obviously can't in the hospital so I brought you some nicotine gum." "That was very thoughtful of you." "Well I didn't really think flowers were your thing. Ill just put the gum in your jacket." He walked over to where my jacket was hanging and pulled what I assumed to be the gum out of his pocket and put it into mine. "I'd better run, just wanted to stop in quick to wish you well." To my relief, the John-theif turned and left. \--- I knew when the tox screen came back because I could see the look on Lestrade's face when he turned away from my doctor. He looked pissed as hell and he came charging into my room "Your using again! You've got to be kidding! WHAT the HELL Sherlock?" "Are you done screaming?" "No I'm not bloody done! What were you thinking? You know what? You weren't thinking! That big brain of yours and you are still as thick as a rock!" "Now are you done?" "Ya, until your brother gets here. He's on his way right now." This couldn't be worse, I thought. Then in walked John, looking absolutely devastated. End of POV \--- "You idiot!" "Why Sherlock?" "How could you?" "I thought we were past this" "Is this why you really got beat up?" "You could have talked to us!" "Where have you been buying?" "Do you wanna talk to us now?" "Where have you been using?" "We are here for you." "Your the stupidest person I know." "Addiction is a disease." "It was his choice!" "God Sherlock!" "Addiction is worse then sentiment!" "Are you going to stop?" "Of course he's gonna stop!" "And you know this how John?" "Because I know him!" "Did you know about this?" "Of course I didn't bloody know Greg!" "Then obviously you don't really know him." "I know him a hell of a lot better then you, Mycroft!" "Oh yes, and out of the three of us which one hasn't been with him, when he's been using? "He would have been." "But he wasn't. It was you, Molly, and I! And before that it was my parents and me!" "Oh yes! Where is Molly? I'm sure she would love to join in scolding me!" Those were the first words Sherlock had said in 7 minutes. Which was followed by silence. Until... "Oh shut up!" "Don't be such an arse!" "Molly really should be here." "Oh shut up John!" "Sherlock you deserve all of this scolding!" "Don't tell me to shut up!" "Oh shut up John!" "Mycroft!" "Oh shut up Greg!" "Mycroft!" "This is about Sherlock not me!" The three men all stopped and looked at Sherlock. "You owe us an explanation Sherlock." said John quietly. "I owe no one anything!" snapped the consulting detective. "All of this yelling is stressing me out, one of you get me some nicotine gum, it's in my jacket. John walked to the other side of the room, and reached into Sherlock's pocket. He pulled out the pack of gum and a used needle. "Still going to say you arnt using?" Lastrade and Mycroft started yelling again and John just starred blankly at Sherlock, before turning and leaving the room. Lastrade and Mycroft were to busy arguing with each other to notice John leave and Sherlock get out of bed and follow him. Sherlock lost his blogger for a few minutes until he went into the stairwell to find John crying. "John?" "Oh bloody fantastic! Just what I need right now! A speech about sentiment and a bunch of excuses!" "John I..." "No Sherlock, I don't want to hear anything you have to say! How could you do this?" "Joh..." "I've already been down this road with Harry, and look at us! I can't do this with you! I can't lose you!" "I'm sorry John." "What?" "I'm sorry for disappointing you." Sherlock looked at the floor. He didn't even do anything this time, and he still hurt John. And no one was going to believe the truth. "What drove you back to this? Was it me?" "John what, I don't even, how could you possibly think this is your fault?" "I know how upset you were when you found out, well when you thought you found out Jake and I are a couple. Which isn't the case!" "John I've seen the proof I know you two are together there is no point in denying it!" "Sherlock! There is no proof!" Sherlock took 2 steps closer to John. "You said you were dating someone new and you said you had lunch with the person your dating, which just so happened to be..." "I LIED! Sherlock I lied to you! I wouldn't have done it if I thought it would lead to this." A few more tears rolled down John's face. "Why?" Sherlock felt broken, John knew he cared for him and he still continued with the lie, he continued to hurt him. "I was going to tell you on your birthday. I was planning a surprise party for you, the girlfriend was a coverup so I could go out alone, I just happened to run into Jake at the store." John took a few steps toward Sherlock, who had a smile creeping onto his face. "You were planning a birthday party for me?" "Yes." "That's why you lied? That's why you were talking to Mycroft?" "Yes." Sherlock took a few more steps towards John until they were one step away from each other.I "You were never dating Jake?" "Never." John took the last step. Their noses were practically touching. John felt his heartbeat quicken and saw Sherlock's eyes dilate. Sherlock stood frozen, 'What is John doing' he had seen the film he knew John didn't share his feelings. Then John bridged the gap between their noses. They could feel the others breath. "You should get back to your room" breathed John. "I don't have to." whispered the detective. "You should go to rehab". John said taking a step back from his flatmate. "I'm not using. I have been clean." "Sherlock! You just had a tox screen that found cocaine in your system! I just pulled a dirty needle out of your coat!" Sherlock rolled his eyes 'moment gone.' "That needle wasn't mine, it must have been planted on me!" "So when Moriarty took you, he planted a dirty needle on you, and you, Sherlock Holmes, world's most observant person didn't notice?" Sherlock thought for a moment. It was odd that he didn't notice anything on his way to Baker Street. He was sure he had his hands in his pockets at some point. No one had bumped him or had been near his coat....'Of course!' "I know how that needle got into my coat!" Sherlock bolted out of the staircase and back towards his room. In the time John and Sherlock has been gone Molly had shown up, noticing Sherlock's absence first. Just as the nurse started to call security, Sherlock burst through the door. "Storytime!" Sherlock walked up to Molly to say hello and instead was greeted by a slap. "How dare you!" She went to slap him again but he caught her arm "I didn't dare." Sherlock let go of Molly and went back into his bed. Sherlock started from the beginning, when he had first heard Morarity on the street. He went through to tell the whole story leaving out the specifics of what he say and just saying 'disturbing videos', he finished with Jake coming in and putting the gum in his pocket. "He must have put the syringe in there too!" The whole room was quite for a moment. Lastrade broke the silence "Why was Jake here?" "Something about wanting to break bread because of our friendship with John" Sherlock sighed. "Sherlock your obviously lying Jake left London yesterday. He's got a job lined up in Cardiff, he will probably never see any of us again. I dropped him at the station myself." "But he's friends with John so they will see each again, which means we will see each other." "Actually I have no way to reach him, we never exchanged numbers, I didn't even know he was leaving and I saw him yesterday" John said. "You didn't even exchange numbers! God John you could have told me that earlier and spared everyone a lot of grief!" Sherlock exclaimed "Who has dinner with someone without thinking to exchange mobiles!" "Besides Jake was working for Scotland Yard, he majored in criminal justice! Why would he plant a dirty syringe on you?" "I'm not completely sure how he plays intro his yet, but he does!" "I'll get together a drugs bust team for your apartment. That will prove rather or not you are using." Lastrade said. "No" Mycroft spoke up "If he is telling the truth, there will be plants in the apartment. Besides my brother's sobriety is not what's important at the moment. I should have been called the second Morarity was brought into question. That's a matter of national security." And with that the older Holmes brother left. "Lastrade try to contact Jake" directed Sherlock "Molly see if you can think of another test". "Sherlock there arnt any tests to see if you administered the drug yourself or not." Molly piped up. "Go!" And then there was only Sherlock and John in the hospital room. "I know your angry but I'm clean." Then there was only Sherlock. —- Sherlock wasn't even out of the hospital for an hour before he was obsessing over Morarity. 'How did he fake his deathh less then a meter in front of Sherlock? Where has he been hiding? Where is he now? What's his game this time?' After Sherlock left Morarity on the roof not only had Sherlock's name been cleared but people working for Mycroft and Sherlock had been slowly breaking apart Morarity's network. 'So how and why is he back now?' Obviously Morarity still wanted Sherlock dead, but there had to be some new game! Yes, he had already started destroying Sherlock's personal life, but there had to be more. 'He must have sent Jake after John knowing it would upset me. But how did he know my feelings for John?" Besides the maniac would never be entertained with just ruining some of Sherlock's friendships. But he had nothing to go on, no clues from that singular incounter. The only lead he had was Jake, who was apparently in Wales now. 'But WAIT! ' Sherlock bolted up from the couch at 221B Baker Street, where he had been thinking. 'I'm the clue! I was where Morarity has been hiding, there must be something on me to indicate where I was. ' Sherlock was still in his clothes from last night (thats all he had when he had been discharged) he jumped off the couch, put on his coat and scarf and was out the door, headed back to St.Barts. Hopefully Molly had already forgivin him. —- John had gone out to get some grocreies, not because they needed them, he justed didn't feel like being around the consulting dectective at the moment. Not only was he still mad at Sherlock, he was confused about their almost moment in the staircase. 'What was I doing? I know Sherlock has feelings for me, so what was that? I'm straight? Yes, ya I am straight!' John had decided to walk back to the flat so he would have more time to think. 'With Sherlock though, he's just... I dont know. But that can not happen again. I cant lead him on.' John had reached Baker St and was approching his flat. 'But who am I really leading on?' He put down the groceries and unlocked the door. 'No Sherlock is just my friend. That's all.' He walked up the stairs and into their flat, "Sherlock I'm back. I brought food, you should eat something." No reply. "Sherlock? Hello?" John checked all of Sherlock's usual pearchs around the flat and had no luck finding him. He took out his phone. Where are you? You just left the hospital, you should be staying put. A moment later John's phone lit up. I am fine John, I can take care of myself. -SH What exactly does that mean? I dont need you to babysit me. -SH Actually you do, considering what you've been doing when you have been out by yourself. John if I was going to use, it would most likley be in the comfort of my own home. However I am not using. -SH Could you at least have enough respect for me to stop lying to me. What does respect have to do with lying? -SH You know what nevermind Sherlock! I dont care what your doing or where you are. John through down his phone angrily but almost immedatliy picked it back up. Just be careful Sherlock. Try to stay safe. Will do. -SH "So Molly find any traces of anything interesting?" Sherlock asked. Molly was currently looking through his hair to see if any evidence could be pulled out of it. "No not really, but you might want to try a new conditionar, your hair is rather dry." Sherlock just rolled his eyes. 

### Chapter Seven

###  After a half hour of Molly combing through Sherlock's hair and a hour of Sherlock and Molly inspecting all of his clothing, they finally found something. It was a spoor from a plant found in China. "That makes absolutely no sense! I would no if I had been in China! I was absolutely still in London!" Sherlock ranted. "Maybe there are some places in Chinatown that sell the plant?" Molly said. "Molly your a genius! There was a mob 'The Black Lotus' that had an operation in Chinatown a few years ago and had ties to Moriarty. Only Mycroft said that they had been dismantled. I have to go." And with that the detective sprinted out of the room, but not before saying thank you and giving Molly a kiss on the check. About halfway to Chinatown some of Sherlock's wounds started hurting and we vomited in the back of a cab, which he was then kicked out of. He thought about getting another cab to Chinatown but decided he wasn't in the best shape to be undercover and headed home. John was siting in his chair trying to write on his blog when Sherlock walked in. "Finally! Where the hell have you been?" He shouted. "You shouldn't leave the flat after leaving the hospital so soon!" "John I do believe that's no concern of yours." "No concern! Of course it's my bloody concern not only am I supposed to be taking care of you as your doctor but your also my friend!" "Oh I see we dropped the best. What drug addicts aren't good for your image?" Sherlock said as he hung up his coat. "At least your admitting it now!" "That was not an admittance. Excuse me" Sherlock walked into the kitchen, headed towards the bathroom and was followed by John. "No! You don't get to just run off from the argument not after what you did!" John shouted. Sherlock shot around and went right up to John's face "Did what John? Are you talking about my cocaine use? My running off without consulting you first? Or what you did in the stairwell." Sherlock's voice was cold and harsh. "What I! What you! That was not me! That was, that was you that wasn't um no that wasn't anything, that was just, that was um that was nothing." John continued blubbering for a few seconds before Sherlock cut in. "That was you bridging a gap, and thinking about kissing me! Don't think so? Check your pulse doctor I believe it's quickened since I got closer." And with that he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He really had no idea if John's heart rate had quickened or not and he was positive that John had no intention of ever kissing Sherlock in the stairs, but he knew saying those things would make John shut up and walk away so the detective could puke in private. John walked away with his fingers on his neck. \-- The next day Sherlock still wasn't feeling well but decided to go to Chinatown anyway. He had decided to just walk around and see if he saw anyone he recognized, possibly from the kidnapping. He walked around for a good 2 hours before he spotted one of the men that had beaten him. He was talking to someone but Sherlock couldn't tell who, until they handed him a pile of cash. 'Must be Moriarty, paying him for his services.' The goon walked away first, a minute or so later the one who had payed him walked away and Sherlock could see him clearly. 'So he does work for Moriarty! I should have figured this out sooner! I was so jealous I didn't even look past the possibility that he was dating John! I never checked up on him! STUPID! Oh Moriarty is good, inserting a pawn into Scotland Yard! I should have realized when I met him, it never would have taken this long for me to see if it wasn't for John's relationship to him! This is why sentiment is always found on the losing team!" Sherlock thoughts were racing. Jake! Jake did indeed work for Moriarty! And he didn't know before the hospital because he was to busy with sentiment. "Caring is not an advantage" Mycroft's words ran through his mind. But now that he knew Jake was a part of Moriarty's operation and still in London, he had an advantage. If Sherlock played his cards right, Jake would lead him right to Moriarty. Sherlock followed Jake for a while until he went into a store. Sherlock entered, threw a few thing in a basket and then 'casually' bumped into Jake. "Oh sir I am so sorry, oh it's you hello Jake, fancy bumping into you here." Sherlock said cheerfully. Jake looked up surprised, "Oh um hello Sherlock, yes isn't this odd, mainly because I thought you were still in the hospital." "Oh well I got out early for good behavior" Sherlock laughed "Lestrade told me you were headed off to Cardiff." "Oh well my mum got sick and she's here so I thought I would stick around until she's better." "How thoughtful of you. It was also very thoughtful of you to come see me in the hospital 'and put a dirty syringe in my pocket' I'm so glad we are on good terms now" Sherlock smiled. "Especially for John's sake" Jake said. "Especially! You now John really doesn't tell me much about his personal life and vise-versa" There was a brief moment of fear on Jake's face as he realized perhaps John wasn't his best target. Sherlock continued "So were the rumors true?" "What rumors?" Jake asked playing dumb. "About you two, um how do I put this, shagging?" Sherlock whispered. "What oh no there was nothing between us." laughed Jake. 'Hmm good we are off that course of torture' thought Sherlock. "No I like my men taller, smarter and with darker hair" Jake smiled. 'Oh dear God, I think I liked the other route better'. Jake and Sherlock walked around Chinatown for a while talking. Well Sherlock was talking, Jake, who had apparently changed his attack plan, was flirting. After a bit Sherlock decided he would have to play along if he wanted any information on Moriarty. After an hour of nonstop flirting, Jake declared he was hungry. "Oh well why don't you come over to Baker St. and John can whip up something." Of course Jake agreed, a chance to go into 221B, no one working closely with Moriarty would pass that up. In the cab it was quite for a few minutes before, "It's pretty hot in here" Jake said. "I would tell you to take your shirt off, but I'm sure it would only make it hotter." Sherlock tried Jake laughed "Sherlock Holmes, are you trying to get me naked?" "Just want you to be comfortable." "You are a troublemaker." "You have no idea." Sherlock had never really flirted before and was trying his hardest. He wasn't sure if he was saying the right things, so for some extra help for everything he said he dropped his voice and spoke slowly. It was coming off as quite sensual but he had not realized that he had crossed the line quite a few times. "So Sherlock, boxers or briefs?" "Boxer briefs. And you?" "You'll have to find that out for yourself." Jake said smoothly, sliding closer to Sherlock. "Intriguing," Sherlock said placing his hand on Jake's knee. He leaned in closer, putting his mouth right next to Jake's ear and whispering "But you have to have known, I've already deduced it." "So you've been starring?" Jake said turning to face Sherlock, his eyebrows raised. "There's not much I like more than a well tailored pair of trousers." That was true, the consulting detective hated baggy pants, but had no idea the message he had been sending. At most he was just trying to mimic things he had seen on the crap telly John made him watch. \-- When they got back to the flat, Sherlock opened the door and called to John. No answer. "Oh I guess he's not home" Sherlock said as he closed the door and began to take of his coat. Before Sherlock's coat was even on the rack Jake pushed his mouth onto Sherlock's and pinned Sherlock against the wall. Sherlock was rather taken a back and had no idea what to do! Obviously he had snogged before but never with someone he didn't like at least a little bit. Hormones were firing through Sherlock and he couldn't think, so he kissed back. The only thing he could think of was John as he stood with his body against Jake's. The kiss was fast and hungry, Jake craving the brilliant man before him. Sherlock's thoughts consumed by his blogger. Jake moved his mouth down Sherlock's neck, gently sucking until he hit the detective's sweet spot. As Jack's kisses became more aggressive, Sherlock found himself breathing fast and heavy, and melting into the man holding him against the wall with his hips. Jake's lips met back with Sherlock's and were greeted enthusiastically. He started to unbutton the detective's shirt but impatiently ripped it off and the it to the ground. "Easy, Jake." Sherlock managed to get out between kisses. "You don't need to deuce me Sherlock, I think it's clear what I want to do with you." Jake began kissing down Sherlock's chest while simultaneously unbuttoning his trousers. 'This is too far!' thought Sherlock. Just as the fresh university grad's mouth reached Sherlock's pantline, he put his hands on Jake's shoulders to stop him. But before he could the door opened and John walked into 221B. 

### Chapter Eight

###  "Bloody hell!" John screamed, dropping the bags he was holding. Sherlock and Jake froze in place. Sherlock was up against the wall, shirtless with swollen lips and his hands on Jake's shoulders. Jake who was on his knees in front of Sherlock's unbuttoned, unzipped pants, grasping Sherlock's sides. "What the hell is this!? What the HELL is Going on?!" John shouted again. "Jake, perhaps you should stand up." Sherlock panted. "Right." Jake said backing up from Sherlock. "Hello John, I thought you were out." said Sherlock as he did up his trousers. "Ha ya I was getting Chinese but I came back!" snapped John. "Obviously" said Sherlock as he picked up his shirt, glaring at Jake as he did so. "Seriously? You ripped off 7 buttons." "Sorry, I couldn't help myself" Jake smirked. John whipped around to face him, "Seriously!? Just stop! What are you even doing here! You're not even supposed to be in the city!" Sherlock groaned "John if you could stop yelling that would be highly appreciated." "And you" John yelled at Sherlock "You don't even like Jake! Actually you hate him and he hates you! So I ask again, what the hell is going on!" "John your a grown man I think you understand what was going on when you walked in" said Jake. "Ok um I think you should leave" said John, one hand on the bridge of his nose, the other pointing towards the door. "Ok" Jake shrugged "Call me Sherl." "I don't have your number." "Sherl? Sherl!" John muttered angrily. Jake whispered his mobile to Sherlock and then passionately kissed him before walking out the door. After he heard the downstairs door shut John turned back to his flatmate. "SERIOUSLY?!" "Oh calm down John, it's for a case" "Oh ya! And what case is it for exactly, that CAUSES YOU TO HAVE SEX WITH JAKE!!!" "Again calm down, and we weren't having sex." "YOU WERE GEARING UP TO!" "Actually I was about to... Wait a minute... WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?!" "What? Oh I um... I" "Are you jealous?" Sherlock said stepping towards John. "What? No...of course not." "It's ok if you are, John" Sherlock took another step closer. "I am not jealous. Will you please put your shirt back on." "Can't Jake broke to many buttons" Sherlock took another step. "Oh my god! Is that a hickey!?" John shouted. Sherlock took another step closer. "Why? Are you jealous?" Sherlock used the low voice he had been using earlier and John felt a chill go down his back. "No Sherlock! I am not jealous!" "Then why do you care?" Another shiver went down John's spin, and Sherlock took another step towards the doctor. "I don't care." It wasn't hard for Sherlock to deduce that John not only cared but was quite jealous. 'Maybe Jake could help me do more then find Moriaty.' "So you don't care if I see him again?" "What! No! Sherlock you can't see him again, seriously you are kidding, right?" "Why would I be kidding?" "You punched him, less than a week ago!" "How does that expression go? There is a fine line between love and hate." "LOVE!?" "It's an expression John. Don't worry, I have no positive feelings towards Jake Rogers, let alone love." "At least that's something." John groaned. "Feel better?" "Actually, a little bi- Wait what? No I don't care! I don't care at all!" "Could have fooled me." Sherlock grinned smugly. "It just isn't what anyone wants to walk into." "Next time, I'll try to give you a heads up." "Next time?! You know, fine Sherlock. Fine! Do what you want!" And with that John stormed up to his room and slammed the door. Sherlock smiled and picked up the Chinese food John had brought home. \-- John's POV What the hell was that? Why did I react like that? Why am I so upset? Why am I so angry? I paced across my bedroom unable to get the image of Sherlock and Jake out of my head. I don't have feelings for Sherlock! Ok maybe I have a few feelings for Sherlock. But just because you think about someone all the time or your heartbeat races when they're near you doesn't mean you have feelings for them! I'm straight! I'm straight. I'm straight? Ok so maybe I'm not straight but I am NOT gay! Right? Well I am certainly not jealous! I just want to rip Jake's head off, that all. How is this even happening? Less then a week ago Sherlock punched Jake in the nose and now they are making out and doing God knows what else in the flat. Less than a week ago Sherlock basically declared his love for me! That should bother me a lot more then it does. Jake and Sherlock should bother me a lot less then they do. Jake and Sherlock. I don't even like how that sounds! It's too harsh! It's just disgusting, really. Thinking about them together makes me want to vomit! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? I laid down on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Oh my god I'm turning into a teenage girl. Ok this is what's going to happen Sherlock is gonna see Jake again and it won't bother me at all. Not at all. I will not be jealous, I will not want to throw Jake out the window. I will not want to switch places with Jake. Yes that's what's going to happen. Because I have no feelings for Sherlock Holmes. None! End of John POV \-- Jim Moriarty was cutting up stake when his phone buzzed. Any information you need on Sherlock, I can get for you, I have a way in. -Jake 

### Chapter Nine

###  Sherlock took a long shower. He couldn't believe how good it felt cleaning off the invisible residue left by Jake. Even though Sherlock did enjoy the act of kissing (and the effect doing it with Jake had on John) Sherlock still resented Jake. He was simply a means to an end, a way to find Moriarty. For once in his life he couldn't wait for a case to be over. When he got out of the shower Sherlock put on his lounge pants and blue house coat. He headed towards the window and the music stand on which his violin laid. The detective loved his violin, it could clear his head of all thoughts or it could help him focus on just a few. He didn't feel like composing so he just played an old piece which he had memorized long ago. He wanted to clear his head and think only of John Watson, but he knew he couldn't. He had to focus on one thing and one thing only, Moriarty. As Sherlock began to play, his thoughts fixated on what he knew about Jim Moriarty. Somehow Moriarty is alive. Somehow I missed something on the roof. Nonetheless his obsession with me persists and his game still ends with me dead. The Women must have mentioned her suspicions of my feelings for John when they were working together. He thinks toying with John will hurt me...rather correctly unfortunately. For now he isn't trying to hurt John, that's what matters. Jake works for Moriarty, since I am with Jake now John should be safe. Why would he think my feelings for John remain if I'm with his employee? Why would he go after John if I myself am in a compromising position. Obviously I cannot let myself fall into Moriarty's hand but I need to make Jake talk. I need to extract information from him, but how? What is the best way to extract information from Mr.Rogers without blowing my cover? Sherlock did not like the answer he thought of. He would just have to arrange to see Jake well John is around so they couldn't go any further then a few harmless kisses, plus there was a good chance that John would get jealous again. Two birds with one stone. Sherlock could live with that. He put down his violin and headed to bed, he wasn't healed yet so, to his annoyance, he needed the rest. But as he began walking towards his bed he heard a "ping!" from his phone on the table. He reluctantly picked it up. Body found. 753 Philpot Lane. -Lestrade Sherlock smirked to himself and darted up the stairs and into John's room, where he still had his head buried in the pillow, trying to fall asleep with little success. "Wake up John, I hope your done being irrationally mad at me because I've got a new case and I need my blogger!" John looked up from his pillow and glared at Sherlock "Irrationally mad!?" his voice was sharp as daggers, "No Sherlock, my madness is extremely 'rational'! You come home beaten and battered saying Morarity is alive, when in reality your just high off your mind! Then you just up and leave the flat with no word after we fight. And then the cherry on top is when I walk in to you pinned against the wall making out with someone you hated so much that you hit them for being my friend! So ya Sherlock I'm mad but very rationally so!" John yelled his face red from anger. "John I'm not using and all of your other reasons are rubbish reasons to be upset. Stop being so childish." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Childish!? Oh that's rich Sherlock! You are a grown man who can't even pick up his own socks!" "Don't be absurd of course I can pick up my socks, I just don't. Waste of time. Besides I'm not the immature person throwing a fit and keeping us from a crime scene right now, am I?" "No your just an arse!" "Well I suppose if you think that then I could just get Jake to help me!" Sherlock spat. "I suppose he has some understanding of forensics." John's eyes widened, that was it. He picked up the first thing he saw and propelled it at Sherlock's head. A few minutes later Lastrade's phone lite up. Won't be coming. Possible concussion. -SH \--- The next day when Sherlock woke up, John greeted him with a cup of tea in the kitchen. "This is to say sorry for last night and to let you know I am totally fine with it if you date Jake. I have no reason not to be and I shouldn't have chucked the clock at your face." Sherlock sipped his tea "Apology accepted. So your ok if Rogers comes over today and we all watch a movie?" "Since when do you watch movies?" "I don't, but it was his idea and I need him." The vain in John's temple bulged, "I'm sorry, did you say you NEED him? Jesus Christ Sherlock! You barley know him! Now you need him? What is next are you going to-" "I need him for the case you idiot." John felt his jaw clench "Right, the imaginary case you've cooked up as an excuse get high and snog Jake" "I thought you said you were fine with us?" "I am." "Then prove it. Stay and watch the movie." John walked over to the kettle, "Fine" he said with his back turned to Sherlock. "He is bringing something over he watched in one of his classes, he thinks I will enjoy." John turned back around to face Sherlock, "About that, don't you think your age difference is a little extreme?" "Yes" said Sherlock as he sipped his tea. "Then why are you still pursuing him?" "He is very good at kissing." John's face twisted as if he had tasted something sour. "However that has nothing to do with anything. I told you its for a case." "If it is truly for a case you shouldn't be kissing him Sherlock!" "That's the only way to go about this case. Besides what's wrong with having some fun? I haven't had any fun since I was a teenager." "You have fun with me, and on cases!" "Different kind of fun John" Sherlock saw John's fist clench and a smile spread across the detective's face. \--- There was a knock on the door. "Hello Jake". John said sourly as he opened the door. "Hey John, where's Sherl?" "Sherlock is in the kitchen come on in" Jake walked into the kitchen "Hey Sherl!" He leaned in, and locked his lips with the detective, backing him into the refrigerator. John glared at the two until Sherlock broke the kiss. "Hello Jacob. Let's get the movie started." John sat in his chair and Sherlock sat across from him. He was rather happy he wouldn't have to watch Sherlock and Jake cuddle on the couch, that is until Jake put the movie in and went to sit in Sherlock's lap. 'Do they really have to do this right in front of me??? Actually it's fine I told myself I wouldn't care and I don't' John thought to himself. The movie began and John was actually rather interested in it. He hadn't even noticed the couple across from him until he heard Sherlock laugh loudly. "I'm trying to watch the movie Jake." John looked over and there was Jake sitting on top of Sherlock, making out with his neck. John looked back at the screen and tried to concentrate on the movie but Sherlock kept laughing. "Jake that tickles." Jake moved his head down. "That tickles more! Oh wait never mind, that spot's good." Sherlock leaned his head to the side and bite his bottom lip. John was finding it very hard to live up to his promise to himself and not care. He tried to focus on the film but a few minutes later, "Jake I really can't focus on the movie with you doing th" Sherlock was cut off by Jake moving his lips to Sherlock's. John was using a lot of restraint to keep himself from walking up to them and beating Jake over the head. After a 3 minute make out session they came up for air. "I think we should just turn off the movie" said Jake. "It was your idea!" said Sherlock. "Ya but now I have other ideas" John felt absolutely sick. Sherlock picked up on it and couldn't bare to make John anymore uncomfortable. "How about we just talk." said Sherlock, "Are you working while taking care of your mum?" "Ya I am actually! At a place down in Chinatown." "Oh what is called, maybe I can come visit you there sometime." "Probably isn't the best idea, it's an individually owned company and the boss can be a little paranoid." Jake laughed. "Do you like the work?" "It's pretty enjoyable" laughed Jake. Sherlock looked over at John, he wasn't even paying attention to them anymore, that had to be corrected. "More enjoyable then this?" Sherlock said as he began to kiss Jake slowly and passionately. "That was pretty enjoyable" Jake said after the kiss ended. Sherlock looked over to John who was now glaring at Sherlock and Jake. 'Much better' thought the consulting detective. "So tell me more about your crazy boss."said Sherlock "Oh you don't want to here about that Sherl" John cringed his nose at the pet name. "Of course I do, see John and I are our own bosses, so we love hearing about other peoples crummy work situations. Isn't that right John?" "Oh uh-ya Sherlock's right, love work stories." John agreed, not sure why Sherlock wanted him to lie but going along with it. Jake sat quietly for a moment "Ok but you have to tell me something about you." "Deal you first." blurted Sherlock "Well my boss is kind of a creep, and he is obsessed with...one of our competitors. It's like his main focus trying to destroy...the other company. Don't tell but just the other day I had to plant evidence in their..er-office." "Isn't that illegal?" John cut in. Sherlock rolled his eyes "Obviously John, but it's not like we have never done anything illegal." "What illegal thing did you two do?" Jake asked eagerly. "Can't say, it has to do with John and I only want you think of me. Besides I am having so much fun hearing about your work." Sherlock quickly said before John could pipe up with any stories of their less than savory adventures. "Well the evidence painting was such a thrill! Honestly I can't believe I didn't get caught! Though I did cut my finger open during the drop." Sherlock grabbed Jake's hands and examined them in milliseconds. "That looks like a puncture wound, not a cut." Jake's eyes widened, "Oh well no big deal either way! Lets talk about you! That was the deal after all?" "What would you like to know?" Sherlock smirked. "What is your biggest fear?" asked Jake. "I'm not afraid of many things." "There must be something that frightens you." "Well I hate snakes. Mycroft used to throw them at me when we were young and it scared me for life! Whenever I see one I just freeze. You can ask John, we saw a large Adder snake when we were on a case once, my mind went completely blank." "Really? Is that true John?" "Yes." John said, backing Sherlock up as usual. "I never would have guessed, well I will never throw a snake at you Sherl. Don't worry." "Thank you Jacob. However the movie is over and I really need some rest. Not quite healed yet." Jake and Sherlock both got up and walked to the door "Bye" said Sherlock sweetly, they kissed briefly and Jake left. "Why did you have me lie about the Adder snake?" Asked John. "I need a story to corroborate my lie. You think I'm going to tell him my real fears?" Sherlock scuffed. John was confused "Um yes. He's your... boyfriend." He said rolling his eyes. "It's a case John, he is not really my boyfriend, I have absolutely zero feelings for him." Sherlock said walking into the bathroom. "Didn't look like that" John said under his breath. "Wh as at Jhn?" asked Sherlock "What are you doing I can hardly understand you?" John got up and walked to the bathroom to find Sherlock scrubbing his teeth. Sherlock removed the brush and looked at John "I removing the Jake particles" "What?" "It's a case John. I don't like Jake, in fact I actually dislike him more then I already did." "Doesn't look that way" John said louder then he had meant too. Sherlock rinsed and look at John with a smirk. "Jealous John?" "What? Of course not!" "Really cause I saw you glaring at us, quite a few times." "Yes because you were disrupting the movie." "I don't think that is why." "I have no feelings for you!" "Well as you unfortunately know, I do have feelings for you. Even more evidence that I don't have feelings for Jake." "Wait...you remember what you said on New Years?" "I know bits and pieces." "Oh, well should we talk about?" John said hesitantly. "No." "Sherlock-" Sherlock laughed and looked at John "Thank you for calling me by my actual name" Then John started laughing too"What is with him calling you Sherl? "I don't know! I don't like it at all! And then with the movie he was like a vampire bat, it was ridiculous." "You didn't seem to think it was ridiculous when it was happening." John said coldly "It's called undercover work." The two walked back to the living room and sat down. "At least on good thing came out of tonight" "And what's that Sherlock?" "Now you know I'm clean." "Excuse me?" "Really John you don't get it?" "Get what?" "Jake works for Moriarty, the other company he was referring to, was me. The evidence he planted was the syringes in my pocket. He poked himself with one of the needles, you test that blood and it will be Jake's." "Wait...Jake works for Moriarty? That's why you were asking so much about his job?" "I've only said that seven hundred times! That's why I'm dating him, to get to Moriarty." "John would you mind redressing my bandages?" Sherlock added before John could reply. "Not at all. But first I'm calling Molly and Lestrade and get a test in those needles." "Thank you for believing me John". 

### Chapter Ten

###  The next day John woke up to find Sherlock missing once again, only this time there was a note on the table. 'Out with Jake, I'll be back later. -SH'. John rolled his eyes, he honestly hated Jake now. Not only because he worked for Moriarty but because he was Sherlock's 'boyfriend'. He wasn't sure why but just the thought of Sherlock being with Jake made his blood boil. He just hoped that they wouldn't come back to the flat, so he didn't have to be near them. Everything was peaceful in 221B for the next few hours until John heard the downstairs door swing open and someone crash into the wall. He was about to get up and make sure everything was ok when he heard, "Jake, it's the middle..." A few seconds of silence "of the day, John is up..." More silence "stairs we can't..." Long stretch of silence "will you stop kissing me until I'm done with me senten.....". John cringed at that last part but at least Sherlock was discouraging it. He heard steps up the stairs and the door fly open to reveal Sherlock followed by Jake. "Hello John!" Said Jake cheerfully before waltzing in and plopping down on the coach. "Jake" John said monotoned before looking up to glare at Sherlock. Sherlock noticed the glare and the obvious fact that John didn't want Jake here and Sherlock was getting rather tired of pushing Jake off of him. So he told Jake he had work to do. "Ok bye John bye Sherl" Jake said before walking out the door and goosing Sherlock on the way. "I know why I am so annoyed by Jake, but if you really don't have feelings for me, then why are you" said Sherlock with a smug grin after the door shut. "He works for Moriarty, why on Earth would I like him?" "Well before you knew he worked for Moriarty he annoyed you. But only after he started seeing me, you were friends before that." "You're not as clever as you think you are Sherlock." "Then how did I find out the names of four more of Morarity's men." The detective said proudly. "Really!? That's fantastic! ....But how do you know he didn't just give you fake names?" "Because my dear Watson, Jake doesn't know that I know who he works for, so he just casually mentioned some of his co-workers." "They still could be fake Sherlock you don't know how smart he is." "Oh don't worry he was to pre-occupied to lie, it's so easy getting information from him. He is such a sex-crazed collage student that the second I-" Sherlock stopped mid-sentence noticing the look on John's face. "Something wrong John?" "I just really don't want to hear about your sex life Sherlock." "Oh, we haven't had sex! God no, I'd never let him get that far!" John's face lit up "You haven't had sex with him?!" "I have no desire to." Sherlock said plainly. A smile grew on John's face that he wasn't able to control, he felt like a kid on Christmas. \-- John walked into the kitchen and saw Sherlock making tea. "What are you doing?" "As usual Watson you see but no observe. I am making tea." "I know that you twat. I mean, why? You never make tea." "Well I thought it would be nice to sit by the fire, cuddled up with and a warm cuppa." Sherlock handed John a mug. "And do what?" John laughed "It sounds like a nice idea, but we would both get bored within five minutes." "Well we could talk, or not talk." Sherlock said as he leaned in to kiss John. John smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck. The kiss was gentle and loving, like they had done it a thousand times before. It felt like coming home. John pulled back first, "If we do that we will spill the tea you just made." "Well the tea is rubbish anyway," Sherlock said far to happily, "I put in an extra ingredient, I don't think it will taste very good." "Extra ingredient? It better not be a severed toe." John laughed looking down at his mug. He starred for a moment in disbelief before reaching his hand in an pulling out a ring. He looked up from his mug and Sherlock was on one knee. "Marry me John Watson." BEEP BEEEEP "What was that noise?" John asked. "What noise John?" BEEEEEEP "There it is again!" "John there isn't any noise! Could you please try to focus on the bloody proposal?!" John smiled "Of course I'll marry you Sherlock!" BEEEEP "What is that noise?!" BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP John's eyes shot open, he had been asleep on the couch, dreaming. But he was woken up by a horrible, BEEP BEEP BEEP "Sherlock!" John yelled "What's going on?" He got up and walked into the kitchen where Sherlock was batting a large stove fire with a cloth. "Bloody hell!" John said running to help, "What did you do?" "I was trying to make tea! Mrs.Hudson is out and you were asleep!" John rolled his eyes as he grabbed the fire extinguisher. This surely was different from his dream '....but what was that dream?' He thought. 'Am I actually in love with Sherlock?' BEEP BEEP BEEEEP John quickly forgot about his previous thought and his dream as he laughed at the detective batting angrily at the fire. 

### Chapter Eleven

###  "Thank you John". Sherlock said once the fire was out. "Your welcome Sherl." John laughed. "John that's really not funny. You know I hate being called that." "Sherl, Sherl, Sherl, Sh" John was cut of by Sherlock's lips pressing against his and John immediately kissed back. The kiss was nothing like the one in John's dream. This kiss was hot and passionate. Both of them feeling their entire body react to the other man's lips. Both of them aching for more. Sherlock pulled back before the kiss deepened. Sherlock starred at John like a deer in headlights for a moment, before resorting to his normal cocky self. " "You want to act like my boyfriend, then I'll treat you like my boyfriend." And just liked that Sherlock turned and walked into his bedroom closing and locking the door. Leaving John standing in the burnt kitchen, absolutely stunned. Sherlock POV Shit! SHIT! What did I just do? Shit! Why did I do that? John is straight he has no feelings for me! It's not like he is actually jealous of Jake and I, he is just annoyed! Bloody hell! I have been in love with him for years, kept it to myself, kept the peace! And now I've just gone and fucked everything up! I've lost my best friend! I have lost John! He is going to kick me out of the flat! No, that won't happen. I just have to calm down! Oh stupid sentiment! John knew how I felt and he was ok with it but then went and I kissed him. I think that may have definitely been crossing the line. Was it? I'm no bloody good at this! But all I have been doing is kissing Jake and closing my eyes and thinking of John! I just wanted to be close to him! STUPID SENTIMENT! He has no feelings for me at all, how many times has he said that and then I went and did that! I bloody kissed him! That was a horrible idea, come on Sherlock! I'm supposed to be a bloody genius but that was so stupid! There probably wasn't even a real single signal that he wanted to more then friends but I let sentiment get in the way, blur my deductions. Now I have just ruined everything and lost John forever. I laid on my bed and tried to sleep, I could pack my things in the morning. John POV Ok. That's it. I'm done for! There is no more denying anything. I, John Watson. am in love with Sherlock bloody Holmes. I have been lying to myself a doing a bad job. I have always had some interest in being more then friends with him and after he admitted he had feelings for me, all I could do was try to hide my feelings out of fear. I do have feelings for Sherlock. I am insanely jealous of him and Jake. His purple shirt drives me crazy and every time he says my name I feel warm all over! One kiss! That's all it took was one kiss and I feel like my heart has exploded! There is absolutely no more denying it, I couldn't now even if I tried. What am I going to do? Should I play it cool and just go up to him tomorrow and say 'Hi Sherl' or should I just run into his room and tell him I love him! I should definitely move though I haven't moved since he kissed me a few minutes ago. I can't believe I just kissed Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock POV Maybe I should try talking to him? Maybe he's not mad? If he was really that mad he would have stormed in here screaming by now. I guess its a good sign he's not. Or maybe he hasn't come in here screaming because he is upstairs packing because he is leaving. What have I done? John POV Maybe I could make him breakfast with a note that says 'If a kitchen fire makes you kiss me than you should use the kitchen more often!" Or maybe I could just pretend like nothing happened and when he says my name I could kiss him and say 'Well you kissed me when I said your name, I'm just being fair.' I like that! That's good. Wait....what day is it? How could I have forgotten! I spent so much time planning for this day and I almost let it slip by completely! End of POV Sherlock's phone buzzed next to him. We threw the box he was holding back under his bed. The message was from John. Sherlock sighed and looked at his phone prepared for the worst. Happy Birthday Sherlock! Thank you John. -SH Have anything planned? There was talk of a surprise party, but I don't think it's going happen, considering it's already 9 p.m. -SH I don't think so either. I heard people don't think partying is the best thing for an accused drug addict. Maybe not. -SH I need you to answer me honestly Sherlock. Are you clean? Yes. -SH Am I the first person to wish you Happy Birthday? Yes. -SH I know it's your birthday but I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Of course. What can I do? -SH Kiss me again. Sherlock dropped his phone after reading that text. He quickly picked it back up. I don't understand. -SH WOW that's a first. You want me to kiss you? -SH Yes, Sherlock. Your not angry with me? -SH No, Sherlock. You said you didn't have any feelings for me. -SH I lied. Why? -SH I was scared. Why? -SH Because I am unbelievably, unmeasurably in love with you. Sherlock dropped his phone again. Why? -SH Am I the first person to tell you they love you? Yes. -SH Kiss me. Sherlock put his phone down and opened his bedroom door. John was standing right outside of if. "Hi John" "Hi Sherl" Sherlock laughed and pulled John into a kiss. It was a long, loving, passionate kiss. And like the kiss from John's dream it felt like coming home. Sherlock pulled away. "John?" "What's wrong Sherlock?" "I love you too. I love you more than I ever knew was possible, unbelievably and unmeasurably." That was it for John, he grabbed Sherlock's collar and pulled his lips down. This kiss was fast, and hungry, and French. It was all the tension that had been building between them. A moan slipped up from Sherlock's throat as John's fingers twisted in Sherlock's dark curls. Sherlock pulled John's jumper off of him, only breaking the kiss for a split second. The kiss became faster, hungrier and more passionate."Sherlock" John breathed before he pushed Sherlock down on to his bed and started kissing down the detective's already bare chest. Sherlock's fingers worked frantically at John's trouser button. John kissed up to Sherlock's collarbone and up to where the neck starts. Sherlock had finally gotten John's jeans unbuttoned and was sliding them down and off of his blogger. John stopped kissing the detective rather abruptly. "Sherlock, Sherlock stop." "What's wrong?" He said running his hand there John's hair. "You are covered in hickies." "Oh those are just from Jake, he's really got a thing for me neck." said Sherlock nonchalantly as he reached up and began to kiss John again. John broke the kiss "I can't do this." "What?" Sherlock prayed he meant have sex, Sherlock was fine waiting, but if John didn't want a relationship with Sherlock, he couldn't handle that. "I can't do this when you have someone else's kisses all over you." "John they mean nothing it's just a case." John rolled off of Sherlock. " We can't start this when you have a boyfriend," John sighed. Sherlock rolled over to face him, "He is not a real boyfriend, I have no feelings for him, I love you John." "Sherlock, he is a real boyfriend even if you don't actually like him, you do have a relationship with him." "John there is no relationship! I'm using him to get to Moriarty and Moriarty is using him to get to me." "I can't Sherlock. I'm sorry". "John please. You and I can have a relationship. I can dump Jake, please." "No you have to stay with Jake, you have to find Moriarty." John leaned over and kissed Sherlock's forehead before grabbing his clothes and going back to his own room. Sherlock sat up, his hate level for Jake and Moriarty had skyrocketed in the last few minutes. Emotions had always made him exceedingly uncomfortable, but for some reason, no matter what emotions he felt, in regards to John, were ok. John was the first person, who had ever made Sherlock feel accepted. John very rarely made the consulting detective feel weird or abnormal. John had been Sherlock's first real friend. John had been Sherlock's first real crush, first real love. Now after all of the yearning, Sherlock was finally going to be able to scream from the rooftops that John was his and he was John's, and Moriarty ruined it. \-- After their meeting Sherlock stayed locked in his room and John in his. John knew that he was the one who had told Sherlock to stay in pursuit of Moriarty, but it still hurt. Sherlock knew that John was right, but he hated that John was right. Both of them stayed in their own room for all of the next day, pouting and acting like teenagers. The next day John had come down into the kitchen to make tea and breakfast, he figured this would be safe considering when Sherlock slept, he slept in. Unfortunately for John, Sherlock hadn't slept a wink in two nights. John had just sat down with his food when Sherlock walked out of his bedroom. Sherlock was already dressed and looked like he was heading out, but he stood paralyzed at the sight of John. John had heard Sherlock's door open and looked up. "Hello Sherlock." Much to John's dismay his words came out small and timid. "Good Morning John" Sherlock looked at his feet as he quickly walked through the kitchen and started putting on his coat and scarf. "Are you going somewhere?" there was more confidence in John's voice this time. "Yes" Sherlock said, trying hard not to mock John's observational skills. John opened his mouth about to speak but Sherlock cut him off, "You probably don't want to ask where." "Oh ok then" John said as he frowned and looked down at his eggs. When he looked back up Sherlock was gone. Sherlock had decided not to have Jake at the flat anymore, he couldn't keep doing that to John. Not after the other night. So Sherlock was headed to meet Jake for breakfast at a diner downtown. The breakfast itself was rather uneventful, but Sherlock did mange to get information off Jake. He now knew that Morarity's network was expanding daily with at least 40 new "employees" since the week before. Jake had asked Sherlock back to his flat, but Sherlock declined saying that he had work to do on a case, which he did. So Jake kissed Sherlock good-bye and they parted ways. Sherlock looped around the block and started to follow Jake in hopes he was going to visit his boss. Sherlock kept a safe distance as not to blow his cover as the doting boyfriend. Jake headed to the tube and got on a carriage, Sherlock following on the one behind. He watched through the window so he could see when Jake would exit, but he never did. Sherlock rode the train all the way to the end and back twice before Jake got off, 'What the hell is he doing?' thought Sherlock, as Jake got off of the train in the same exact spot he boarded on. Then the consulting detective noticed something, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before now, Jake had acquired a briefcase somewhere on the ride! How could he not have noticed that! Sherlock followed Jake to his flat, apparently he had no plans of dropping the case anywhere for at least an hour. Sherlock took this chance to race home and get some 'previsions'. John was sitting in his chair glumly reading the newspaper when Sherlock burst in, "Hello John, how are you, no time to talk I just came to grab a few things and then I'm headed out again" Sherlock rattled off as he made his way toward his bedroom. He was in there for about 3 minutes before he came out with a small duffle bag. John saw the duffle and felt a lump in his throat, 'Is that an overnight bag?,' he thought. "Where are you going?" John asked his flatmate. "Best you not know, don't wait up." Sherlock said before racing down the stairs and out the door. John felt his stomach drop and his cheeks burn, 'How could it be an overnight bag?"' Outside Sherlock reached inside his duffle bag, pulled out a burner phone and dialed. "Hello?" Mycroft answered after the 3rd ring. "I need a car." Sherlock sighed, obviously pained by asking for his brother's help. "Can't you just take a taxi?" "I need a car." "Fine, where would you like to be picked up?" "No driver, just the car." "Sherlock what's going on?" "Mycroft, the car, where can I get it." "Sherlo..." Mycroft was cut off. "I'm in a hurry!" "I will send two to Baker St. one for you one for the driver your refusing." Sherlock hung up the phone and threw it back into his bag. After 10 minutes the cars were there and Sherlock jumped in one and speed off. He parked across the street from a Jake's flat and emptied the duffle onto the passenger seat. Inside there was the burner phone, Sherlock's phone, binoculars, a lock picking set, nicotine patches and a gun. Sherlock put on two patches and sat back, hopefully Jake would leave soon and this wouldn't be a very long stakeout. 

### Chapter Twelve

###  John sat in 221B Baker St. trying to concentrate on the newspaper, with failure. Eventually he gave up and turned on the telly. There wasn't anything interesting on, which made it harder for John to distract himself. Sherlock had left a little more then an hour ago and he couldn't think of anything else. Obviously Sherlock had gone to see Jake that morning, why else wouldn't he have told John where he was going, but then he came back so hastened, and got a bag out of his room. 'Why did he get a bloody bag out of his bedroom! 'John couldn't shake the nauseas feeling he had that it could have been an overnight bag. He hated that he was so unraveled by this, he could have said the word and Sherlock could have been his, but he did the right thing because that is what John Watson does, the right thing. For the next several hours John and Sherlock both tried to keep there mind from wandering. John was trying not to think about Sherlock and Sherlock was trying to remain focused on Jake's flat. Nothing was going on with the flat or Jake, absolutely zero activity. Sherlock had added 3 more patches to his arm but they weren't helping focus, as he had hoped. He need something stronger. "I told John I was clean, I have to stay that way." he said allowed to himself. "But these bloody patches arn't working! Around 10 pm he realized that there was something stronger he could have, even if it wasn't what he actually wanted. He picked up his phone and sent a text. John was sitting, unsuccessfully trying not to stare at the clock and wonder what Sherlock was doing, when his phone pinged. "Can you pick me up some cigarettes. Please. -SH" "I thought you were trying to quit, Sherlock." "I was but now I need them. -SH" "Fine. Where are you." "You know where Jake's flat is, yes? -SH" John felt his heart drop into his stomach, so it was an overnight bag! But after only a few seconds the sick feeling he had was replaced with anger. "Do you really have the nerve to ask me to come to your boyfriend's flat to give you cigarettes! This is low even for you! Can you not interrupt your booty call long enough to run to the store yourself ?!?!" "John, I'm outside Jake's apartment, staking it out. I can't leave in case something happens. -SH" John rolled his eyes 'Great now I look like a jealous idiot.' "ll bring you what you need." "John, you know he doesn't have to be my boyfriend. -SH" "He is the best chance you have at getting Morarity. Yes he does." John put down his phone, grabbed some of Sherlock's nicotine patches and left the flat. At least his nausea was gone now. It had just started to rain when John located the car Sherlock was in (rather quickly since he knew Mycroft's cars all to well). He knocked on the window and Sherlock opened the door and through everything on the seat on to the ground. "Finally, I'm jonesing" Sherlock said as John got into the dark car. "Where are they?" John's hair was wet and muffled and his jacket was damp as he handed Sherlock the patches. He looked at them laughed and threw them in the back of the car, "No seriously John where are my cigarettes?" "Your trying to quit, so I brought these instead." Sherlock put his face in his hands "I already had patches John I need a cigarette, how the bloody hell am I supposed to focus now!" He shouted. "Well sorry I'm concerned about your health, you know I am a doctor!" John shouted back. "You didn't answer the question John! How do you suppose I concentrate if all I have is patches and they're not working!!" Sherlock whispered angrily. "Your the bloody genius, you figure it out!" As much as John hated fighting with Sherlock it felt good to have some normality back with his friend, but then Sherlock leaned over and John felt his lips against his. Sherlock was demanding but gentle, and his hand slid up John's neck and into his wet hair and just as John had completely melted into his friend's lips Sherlock pulled away, and slammed back in his seat sighing and leaving John to catch himself in the middle of the car. "Well that didn't work I'm even more distracted now then I was before!" Sherlock burst out. John stared at Sherlock and for a few seconds the only sound was the rain on the windshield. John sat back in his seat and to Sherlock's surprise, stared laughing. Then even more to Sherlock's surprise he started laughing to. He smiled as he felt his blogger's finger intertwine with his and the both just sat there laughing. The rain had started to come down harder so John decided to stay with Sherlock and help with the stakeout. So far it was still extremely uneventful (in terms of Jake and Morarity). Sherlock had taken out his binoculars and climbed into the back seat, in hopes to get a better look inside Jake's windows. About an hour later John started yawning and shuffling around in his seat "Sherlock do you mind if I come back there with you, I can't get comfortable up here." "Not at all John" said Sherlock who was leaning against the door with one leg stretched across the backseat and the other on the floor next to him. John climbed in the back and sat next to Sherlock foot at the door opposite him, facing front and yawning again. "Tired?" asked Sherlock. "Just a bit, I'll be fine". "You should go to sleep." "Well your deducing skills must be faulting because if you haven't noticed we are in a car." Sherlock scowled at John. "Obviously I know that John, but what does that matter?" "Well there aren't really any comfortable chairs or anywhere for me to lie down." A small grin twitched on one side of Sherlock's face and he reached over and pulled John so that he was laying down next to Sherlock's leg with his head on the detective's chest. Sherlock put down the binoculars since he could still see the door just fine, and wrapped his arms around John's waist and rested his chin on top of John's head. John sighed and tried to get up but was held in place by Sherlock's arms. "Sherlock, we can't keep doing this." "Why not?" "You know why." "Two nights ago you told me you loved me, and those few minutes were the best in my life John." Sherlock nestled into the crook between John's neck and shoulder. "Sherlock" John sighed. The detective started leaving small kisses on John's shoulder. John's hand went behind him into Sherlock's hair. "Sherlock, everything I said on your birthday was true, including that we can't be together." Sherlock continued to lightly peck John's shoulder and began to rub the back if his hand. John looked up about to protest when he saw movement outside Jake's flat. "Sherlock" John said and was ignored. "Sherlock!" John said with a little more urgency in his voice, but was still ignored. "SHERLOCK!" John said yanking on Sherlock's hair as hard as he could. "Ow!" Sherlock's head jolted up. "What the bl-" "Sherlock, Jakes leaving!" John exclaimed. Sherlock jumped out from behind John and into the driver's seat. "John get out." "What! No!" "John he doesn't have the briefcase take the lock picking set, get out and find it! I'm going to follow him." John grabbed the set, got out of the car into the pouring rain and Sherlock sped away. John watched the car vanish into the darkness and ran over to Jake's door. He bent down on his knees and started taking out the tools he needed from the set. Within 2 minutes he was in; Jake had no flatmate since he was being financed by Moriarty so John immediately began his search for the briefcase Sherlock had talked about. Jake's flat was small and cluttered, the briefcase could have been hidden anywhere. Luckily for the good doctor Jake wasn't the smartest of Moriarty's men and the briefcase was on his sofa. It was an old brown leather briefcase that looked used, but had a rotating 4 number lock. If Sherlock had been there he could have easily cracked the code, but John couldn't so he decided to do it the old fashion way and pry it open. After 25 minutes of bending several utensils and tools John was able to open the briefcase. It only contained a flashdrive and a note. "Hello John, Did you miss me? It has been so much fun playing with you and Sherlock. My personal puppets. It really is a shame that it all ends tonight. At least for Sherlock. Have fun with my little flash drive, it should be very informative for you. Much love, J.M." John picked up his phone and texted Sherlock, his hands shaking. "He knows. Moriarty knows everything. You are walking into a trap." \--- Sherlock sped away leaving John in the darkness. After about a minute Sherlock decelerated and turned off his lights. He stayed a good 40 meters behind Jake as he walked. He was headed towards Chinatown, but when he reached it he started making turns down random dark allies. When he finally entered a building it was a shabby little gift shop. Sherlock pulled off to the side and shut off the car. He wanted to wait to go in until he was certain Morarity was there, after all Jake was just a pawn, Sherlock and Morarity were the masterminds behind the great game. Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed with the text from John. He ignored it he couldn't be distracted. He stayed still for over an hour and studied the building, every flicker of light, every movement, every exit. His concentration broke when his phone buzzed again, this time with a call. "What?" Sherlock barked into the phone. Lestrade's voice cam threw the phone. "You were right about the Jake. We found a small amount of his blood on on of the needles in your coat. Nothing else was found on it." "Then go get him. I'm busy." "Come on Sherlock! What could possibly be more important than taking down the guy who tried to frame you?" "Taking down his boss." "What? You found Moriarty? Where are you? I'm sending backup!" "No you are not. Focus on Rogers." Sherlock hung up and put his phone down. Immediately going back to observing the shop. At 2:37 am all of the lights went out and someone left. Sherlock grabbed his gun and jumped out of the car and pursued them. After three minutes he knew exactly where the figure was going and who it was. It was Jake, going back to his flat. The cops would be waiting there for him, that meant Sherlock didn't have much time before Lestrade realized where he was and interfered. Sherlock ran back to the shop as fast as possible, and up to a fire escape window he had seen. It was unlocked and Sherlock crawled in. The first floor was an ordinary gift shop with silly trinkets and meaningless souvenirs. It was quite and empty. He went up the stairs, he had seen most of the movement on the second floor. It was a rubbish place with ripped wall paper, holes in the walls and windows, reaked of body oder and drugs, and was empty. "DAMN!" He yelled and punched the nearest wall as hard as he could. The entire room was empty besides for a small fire in an oil drum with shredded paper burnt to a crisp in it. He took of his shoe and beat the fire until it died. His hands flew into the ash searching for anything redeemable. "Come on!" he muttered below his breath. He backed away from the oil drum and started darting around the room. "There has to be something here!" he shouted. "Oh don't worry Sherlock there is." Sherlock turned around and pulled his gun. "Really Sherlock do you want to do this again? It always ends the same way." Sherlock stared as Moriarty walked calmly around him. "I always win and you always lose, because you are just so unoriginal!" Sherlock's eyes were locked on to Morarity's as his gun stalked the criminal's chest. "See like that" Morarity pointed "A gun! Everyone uses guns, but all the can do is cause physical pain!" "Or death. I think if I pull the trigger this time it will have a much more permanent effect." spat Sherlock. "Oh your not gonna shot me." "Oh really? Why not?" "Like I said your so traditional and I'm so creative. See I like watching all of your friends hate you for your drug problem. So well you have been standing there I've had people setting up." "Setting up what?" "How your going to die. You see even if you shoot me it's still gonna happen!" A grin spread across Morarity's face. "Except if you shoot me then I kill all of your little friends." "We've been here remember? You died and I walked away with all of my little friends." "But I didn't die Sherlock! I'm right here with you! And now I know about your homeless network and sweet little Molly being so important, I am impressed she didn't tell anyone about your little plan. I wonder how lover boy John would feel if he found out that you were going to jump off the roof and leave him." "He would understand." "I don't think he would, especially since he'lI be hearing it from me." "What are you talking about?" "Oh, the briefcase Jake had contained a flash drive which I tailored especially for John Watson. He is probably looking through it now." "He would never fall for that." "You underestimate me. Either way what does it matter, you are going to die here, tonight. And this time I am prepared to see it through. If at any moment my plan goes off track I kill Molly and Mrs.Hudson. Then if anyone continues to interfere I kill the Detective Inspector and your brother. And if still goes off plan I will kill John and make you watch as I carve out his insides in just the right order so that he stays alive until the very end. Then I'll stitch him up and start all over! I'll make you watch as a gauge out his eyeballs and hold his beating heart in my hands. I'll make you listen to his screams just to make you suffer. And at the end of that I'll shoot you both in the head and go out for tea." "Or I shoot you in the head now and I go get a cuppa." Sherlock cocked back the gun. "Weren't you listening? If I die it all still happens and there isn't anything you can do to stop it!" "You underestimate me." "I don't, not this time. I'm going to give you something you can't resist, you're going to kill yourself and there is nothing you can do about it." Moriarty held out a box, the one from under Sherlock's bed. "You really think my own stash is going to kill me. I'm not an idiot, I won't overdose. Even if I take everything in there, I'll be fine." "Didn't you tell John just the other day that you were clean? He will be so sad to find that you lied." "I didn't lie. I haven't used since I told John that I was clean." "Two days! Big whoop! We both know what you are really jonesing for right now.Poor little Sherlock finally kicked the habit and then forced to use. Forced to remember how good it felt, how it let you forget the pain. I'm not an idiot, you and I both know that you have gotten high everyday since our little encounter. I wonder if John knows that's why you set the kitchen on fire? To high to even make tea." "How do you know about that?" "It doesn't matter. However probably about now John is finding out that you were high when you kissed him, and instead of coming down and owning what you had done, little Sherlock got even higher right before John confessed his love." "I've been careful covering my tracks, you can't prove anything." "SHERLOCK! I have had someone in your house everyday! You don't think I have cameras? Wow, sentiment has really made you slow." Morairty pointed at his head and mouthed "Up here." "Besides John's broken heart is just icing on the cake, it doesn't really matter since you came here. Look at this place Sherlock! You know what it is!" Sherlock sighed "It's an empty drug den, but that dosen't matter. Even if I use here know one will ever know." "Except when they find your body." Moriarty said wagging the box in front of him. "And how exactly do you plan to get me high?" "Weren't you listening? You can enjoy yourself with this cocaine I brought along for you or you can use the gun you brought, shoot me, leave and kill everyone you care about." Morarity set down the box and walked toward the window. Sherlock didn't move, the gun still aimed at Morarity . "Did I mention your timed? If you don't get started Molly and Mrs.Hudson will die in your place." "What if I do this, and your plan fails anyway?" "It won't. In fact I am so certain of it, I'll make you a little bet. You take everything in that box, and no matter the outcome I will leave your friends alone. If you somehow survive, I'll leave you alone too, go back to my days as a simple consulting criminal." "What's in it for you?" "Just added incentive for you to follow through and the fun of watching you die." "If I die." "When you die." "It's a deal Jim. I take what is in here you leave everyone alone." "It's a deal, but remember it has to be the whole box. If you die before you finish the deal is off." With a laugh Moriarty watched as Sherlock dropped the gun, rolled up his sleeve and tied off his arm. As he inserted the needle into his vein Moriarty turned and left "See you later Sherl." he called from the stairs. The dosage in the syringe was high, it had definitely been altered since the box left Baker Street. Just as the effects of the drugs started to kick in, more people (who looked like druggies Morarity had paid to stay out for abit) flowed into the room. Sherlock picked up the next syringe. He didn't care if he died, if it meant keeping everyone he loved safe. Besides maybe he would survive after all and then Jim Moriarty would be out of his life for good. 

### Chapter Thirteen

###  John's heart dropped lower and lower in his gut as he read the contents of the flashdrive. According to that flash drive, Sherlock had almost jumped off that roof because he didn't think that he could rebuild his reputation. 'He almost took himself away from me, from everyone who cared about him because his bloody detective reputation was in shambles. It was no secret that Sherlock was selfish, but this was a new extreme.' Then there were the pictures. Everyday, since Sherlock was in the hospital, since he swore he was clean, he was getting high in their home. That hurt John enough, but was the video. 'John was asleep on the couch, Sherlock getting high in the kitchen. He went to but away his supplies, about an hour later he came out to make a cup of tea. Then there was the kitchen fire and the alarm. A few minutes later, it showed Sherlock leaning in and kissing John. There wasn't a single moment missing from the video, them separating. Sherlock going into his room and pacing before grabbing the box from under his bed and tying of his arm. The video shook a bit and showed Sherlock shooting up. It shook again, Sherlock was untying his arm, and setting everything back in the box. His phone buzzed, John was at the room.' John stopped the video, he couldn't watch anymore. How could he have been high for all of that. How couldSherlock have done that to him. Tell him he was clean as he was using. Tell him he loved him when he was high. Tears welled up in John's eyes. But they wouldn't spill over something was nagging him about the video. He went back to wear the footage shook. It was such a small detail, but after the footage shook there wasn't anything on the left side of Sherlock's neck. Before it had shook there was a very light hickey from Jake. John remembered it. It was the first one he had seen that night before he stopped what has happening with him and Sherlock. John played through the video again, after the footage shook the hickey was gone again. The video, at least the part of him actually using, was from a different night. 'He didn't use again after we kissed. He was going to, he had the box and was tying his arm. But why would the footage of him actually using be from a different night, unless he didn't go through with it. He must have come down between street of the fire and the kiss, why would we start getting high again if he hadn't?' It didn't fix anything, and John knew that Sherlock was most likely still a little high when everything was happening that night. But it put some of his heart back together knowing that Sherlock stopped once something happened with John. He kept thinking about it, 'Why wouldn't whoever put this video together use a clip of him using after the hickey, unless there wasn't one. Why would Sherlock ask me for cigarettes tonight, if he was using? He always claims to focus better on drugs, if he was using he would have certainly wanted something stronger than cigarettes. Before we kissed, that must have been the last time.' It wasn't much, but it was something. If Sherlock had stopped, then they could work through it. John was livid about all the lies and what had happened on the roof. He didn't even want to look at Sherlock, but he still loved him. 'Whatever happened, whatever happens we can get through it. I just hope he saw my text about Moriarty's trap. I wish I knew where he was.' \--- Sherlock laid in his own vomit as the sun rolled in threw the windows. He heard faint voices in the distance. "For heaven sake Sherlock when I said you could borrow my car I figured it would be returned! You better be here little brother!" It was Mycroft from downstairs. Feet clomped against the metal staircase. "Oh God it smells in here. Sherlock? Sherlock!" Mycroft spotted his brother and rushed over to him, not caring if he was ruining his new suit. "What the hell is this Sherlock?" "Moriarty, I have to save everyone." Sherlock mumbled, as he looked at the box. Still on syringe left, he had to finish the box, or everyone would be back in jeopardy. "I hardly see how this saves anyone!" Mycroft explained. He was looking around the room in disgust. Sherlock took his chance, grabbed the last needle and jammed it into his arm. As Mycroft turned around, the last of Morairty's cocaine was entering Sherlock's bloodstream. "Jesus Christ! You just had to finish it up didn't you." Sherlock faintly heard Mycroft call for someone, before he blacked out. \--- Sherlock woke up in ICU at Bart's. This time there were no flowers from Mycroft because he was the only person in the room. "Oh good your awake" Mycroft said peering down at the wide eyed Sherlock. "Now I can hit you." Mycroft rolled up the newspaper he was reading and waked Sherlock like a dog. "Ow. What was that for?" "What was that for? You were a centimeter from death's door you idiot! You scared me horribly." "Why on Earth were you scared?" Sherlock scoffed. Mycroft looked down, "You're loss would break my heart." "What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" "Haven't the faintest. Honestly though Sherlock how could you have been so idiotic. You should have no you couldn't handle that much." "I didn't have a choice. I made a deal with devil. One I doubt he will stay true to since I'm alive. He'll be far to angry." "I'm sorry what are you blabbering about?" "Where is John? Is he safe?" Sherlock said as loudly as he could, which was barely above a whisper, due to the scratching the tubes had left in his throat. "Yes he is at Baker St. with Mrs.Hudson. I have a detail on them because of what John found." "What was on the flashdrive?" "Details about what happened on the roof a year ago. I can only imagine that they are falsified though since they are from Moriarty." "Anything else?" "Pictures of you using, video of you making out with John Watson." "What!?" Sherlock bolted up, but only about a quarter meter before falling back with no more energy. "When did you start dating? I didn't even know you knew what that was." "Who knows I'm here, or better yet who knows I'm going to make it?" "A handful of people know you were brought here, so far only your doctor, a nurse, and myself know that you have a fear chance of pulling through." "Keep it that way. Pay off the doctor and the nurse to keep there mouths shut, the world needs to think I'm dying." "Why is that?" "I told you, I made a deal. But unless I am dead I am sure Moriarty won't hold up his end." "What can I do?" "You can help me die." ___ John was siting in the flat, waiting to hear something from Mycroft. He hated that he was being kept here by Mycroft's goons instead of being in the hospital with Sherlock. Mycroft didn't even tell him what was wrong, just that Sherlock was in bad shape. Just as the blogger was about to try and get some sleep for the first time in over twenty four hours, his phone rang. "Mycroft! I have been waiting for you to call me for hours? What's going on?" The elder Holmes was somber, "John I'm sorry I shouldn't have kept you away. He...It dosen't appear that my brother is going to come out of this. You need to get here immediately he dosen't have much time left." John dropped the phone, and ran out of 221B. Back at the hospital Sherlock was glaring at Mycroft. "You didn't have to call him hear, that was cruel." "It will help sell it." Sherlock handed his brother a folded piece of paper, "Make sure no one, and no cameras see you give this to John. Make sure he never tells anyone about it." \--- John's POV This lift ride was taking forever! All I wanted was to see Sherlock and tell him that I loved him. I knew Mycroft must have exaggerated, its Sherlock, he couldn't just die, he couldn't just leave me. I needed to get up there and beat some sense into his doctors. I needed to be with him. The argument about the flash drive contents could wait. Finally the lift binged and the doors open to Sherlock's floor. I darted over to the receptionist desk. "Sherlock Holme! What room is he in?" The women's face dropped and her eyes widened "Oh god, sir I am so sorry." My heart twinged, why was she sorry? I ran past her as she yelled for me to stop. I ran down hallways until I saw Mycroft standing in a room. I ran towards him desperate to know what was going on. Then I saw. Two nurses were rolling a hospital bed past the elder Holmes, there was a person on it, Sherlock, his face covered by a sheet. My heart stopped beating. "Sherlock!" I screamed. Mycroft spun around and looked at me "John." he said pitifully. I ran towards the cart "SHERLOCK!" "SHERLOCK!!!" I pushed the nurses out of the way "SHERLOCK!!!" I ripped off the sheet covering him. "Sherlock" the word hardly came out. There he laid, his skin pale, his eyes shut and his pulse missing. I couldn't breath, the entire world was a blur, a fell and I felt a hand pull me away from him "No!" I screamed as I tried to get away "Sherlock!" "John you have to calm down." Mycroft said, he must have been the one who had grabbed me. I turned to him hyperventilating and collapsed, sobbing. "John breath, he wouldn't want you to be like this." I glared up at him "How?" Mycroft ignored my question. "HOW?" "He overdosed. I believe it was intentional." I could feel every fiber of my being screaming in pain "No! He wouldn't do that! He wouldn't leave me! Your lying!" I was sobbing so hard that it physically hurt, I could see people staring but I didn't care. "We never even got a chance to be together! He wouldn't do this! It was Moriarty! It had to be Moriarty! He walked into a trap last night!" "John" Mycroft said calmly. How was he calm?! "I'm afraid it's Sherlock who is responsible for this. He had a few good minutes last night, he told me what he did, and he wrote this for you. However I am afraid I must insist you never mention it or show it to another soul." I looked up at Mycroft, and took the note he was holding out to me and shoved it in my pocket. "A few good moments? He was conscious last night, and I wasn't here. You robbed me of the last moments I could have had with him." "It was horrible John, he couldn't even remember the year. I did you a favor." I was furious and heartbroken. I didn't even process that I had punched Mycroft in the face until he was on the ground holding his jaw. "Sherlock is dead. Do not tell me that you did me a favor! He is DEAD! I am never going to see him or talk to him again! I don't care if it was horrible, I should have been here! I should have been with him!" I walked into the stairwell for some privacy and wiped my eyes. Grabbing the note out of pocket to read it. To my John, If you are reading this, then it means I am dead. You need to know that this is not your fault but I had to go to protect you and everyone else from Moriarty. I am not entirely sure what you could have found on that drive, but I know it was about that day on the roof. Go to Molly, she will tell you the truth about what happened. Now that I am gone she is the only one who can answer your questions. I am so sorry that I have hurt you. Please don't grieve for me too long, live your life, move on. I have never had someone in my life that I could trust completely, that I could call my friend, that I could love with every atom within me, that I knew I would always have. It was never Jake. It was never Molly. It was never The Woman. It was always you. I loved you since I first met you. You made me feel things that I never thought I would feel. You accepted me for who I was, you made me a better person, a more human person. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you. I hope you will be able to forgive me, and realize that I did what I did to save your life. I will always love you John Watson. Unbelievably. Unmeasurably. -Sherlock Holmes I was shaking and crying, getting tears all over the note. I could feel my heart crumbling into nothing. "I will always love you Sherlock Holmes." I whispered. "Unbelievably, unmeasurably, and unconditionally." \--- 3 weeks later (still John POV) "Hi Sherlock, I realized I never gave you your birthday present, so I brought him with me today." I glanced down at the puppy next to me and then back at Sherlock's gravestone. "I had been keeping him at Mycroft's until I could give him to you. His name is Baskerville. I thought you would like the irony. I was going to get you a Rubik's Cube I picked out with Jake but then I found him. I checked with your brother, he is the same type of dog as Redbeard. But now that your gone he's all mine to take care of." I looked down "I've been sleeping in your room. I hope that's ok. It hurts but it makes me feel closer to you. I miss you so much. Why can't you just come back to me?" My voice broke and tears spilled down my face as I sunk to the ground, Baskerville whined and started licking me. "Well I better get going before I upset the dog anymore." I said standing up and pulling myself together. "I love you Sherlock, I'll see you tomorrow." (End of POV) Sherlock Holmes stood in the woods by the cemetery watching John Watson at his grave. "I will come home to you as soon as I'm done John. As soon as I know you're safe."


End file.
